The Sons of Villains and Heroes
by TheNovelistsApprentice
Summary: It was an average day for Izuku. A simple errand run with his mother. Until a boy stumbled into their path. This meeting would bind their fates together as brothers. They would find they shared a lot in common, the desire to be heroes, learning, quirklessness. That is until they were given an offer but with a heavy choice. With their choice come revelations and dark implications.
1. Prologue

**The Prologue**

* * *

The day was downcast and bleak, the sky was a blanket of gray and black, the sense of rain was on everyone's mind so most made it a point to not be around when the dam finally burst. It was the perfect time for villains to bring their machinations to fruition. Most would be stopped by heroes since no matter what time, place, or condition a hero would always arrive. Except there were some villains who had much higher aspirations and much more interesting targets. More specifically, two villains who had just managed to pull off their best heist yet, they were known as The Lich King and Queen, notorious villains whose powers allowed them to hold dominion over death. This heist was unusual for them since it wasn't their usual bank robbery and their target had been another villain, and their bounty for their efforts was something no one could replace.

Kokoro didn't care if she was seen by heroes, she didn't care if even All Might showed up, she would rip them all to pieces just so she could get to **Them**. She was a villain as well, a very well known villain. Her villain name was Bloodfang. she had the quirk of being able to turn into a very large werewolf, she was well known by how ghastly a corpse she'd leave in her wake she killed without pity or remorse. and that she also ran the largest crime syndicate in America. she was going to unleash her full power on those bastards. Those heartless bastards had stolen something from her, something much more important than any of the money or loot she had gotten through her villainy. They had stolen her son.

The two villains ran down the trash cluttered alleys trying to lose her, they knew she was on to them and they knew if she caught them no force on earth could save them. The male was holding a bundle of cloth against his shoulder, underneath it crying and sniveling could be heard.

"Shut up you worthless runt before I rip that tongue from your mouth." The man said while tightening his grip around where the boy's neck should be.

"My darling king if you hurt the merchandise, how are we going to be able to make it our own?" The woman said with a slight smirk on her face

"We can still make this thing our own, a puppet does not need a tongue to perform."

"First we must escape from **Her** my sweet."

"I concur with the sentiment my queen"

"In there!" the woman pointed towards an old abandoned warehouse "We can plan the perfect ambush and be rid of that cur before she can harrow us any further."

With that, the two ran into the building and began to make ready their plan.

Kokoro ran down the alleys still on their scent, until she saw it veered off and went towards an old warehouse. She could only chuckle at the sight.

"These idiots think they can trick me?" she thought to herself

She knew an ambush when she saw one, and she knew that even if it was an ambush these villains had essentially put themselves in a cage.

"_They have thrown themselves into the wolves waiting jaws._" she thought "_And the wolf is starving._" She said with a sadistic grin on her face.

She began to walk towards the building knowing full well that the two people in there were deadmen walking. When she entered the sight she saw made her blood boil even more. Standing before her was the male known as The Lich King, the outfit he was wearing would make any goth or emo say he was trying too hard. He wore a simple black leather vest with a white undershirt and gray dress pants but what was ridiculous about him was the armor he was wearing on top of it. He wore a large plate belt with a skull adorning it and two pauldrons with spikes and skulls adorning those as well, the leg guards he wore also had skulls on it where he kneecaps were, his gloves were made of leather and also had armor which served as makeshift brass knuckles each knuckle fashioned into tiny skulls. The pièce de résistance was by far the dumbest thing Kokoro had ever seen, He called it his crown of the damned, it was a large plate helm that covered most of his face, except for his mouth and chin, the bottom part of his nose and his eyes were also visible, where his eyes were a blue ethereal light and mist can flowing out from them. above that the helm went on to branch out into different spikes each symmetrical to its partner on the other side of the helm. In the middle starting at his forehead rose a much larger spike which ended in a small skull with two horn-like spikes sticking up from it.

While seeing his face was enough to piss her off, what made her blood boil was the sight next to him tied against a metal support beam was her son. A shaking boy with straight salt and pepper hair and brownish red eyes looking back at her with absolute fear in his eyes.

"Don't worry my little wolf I will get you out of there in no time, but I need you to close your eyes so you don't see what happens." She said trying to keep calm so she didn't scare her son.

"Runt if you close your eyes it'll only be because I gouged them out, now keep them open and watch." The man said with no hidden malice in his voice.

Kokoro knew that he was trying to rile her into attacking, but she had been around long enough to know that would spell the end for her and her son. What she had to figure was where his partner was, she couldn't smell them due to the whole place reeking of death, and she couldn't hear or see them either, even if she could hear the smallest of sounds and see in the dark. She knew she had to be on guard for the Lich Queen was as an efficient killer as she was. She then realized what she had to do to draw her out of hiding.

"So where's the Lich Bitch?" She snarked "She busy taking care of that little zombie of yours?"

This pissed off the man, exactly what she had been hoping for.

"Hold your tongue you cur before you lose it." he spat "You do not have the right nor the honor of mentioning either of them."

"Oh, you ashamed of your family, that's a shame." She jested " And here I was thinking we could set up a little cook-out where the parents could chat and our kids could play."

"How dare you assume I am ashamed of my family." He roared stepping towards her a bit "And as if I would let my little prince even get near that worthless sniveling whelp you call a son."

She knew she had him on the ropes but his last comment pushed her a little closer to the edge as well, she had to get him where she wanted before she lost it.

"If you think my son is so worthless, why do you need him?" She questioned, "Is it because your son is even more worthless than him so you need a slightly better replacement?"

This made the man roar at her and he began to charge forward.

"_Jackpot, right where I want you._" She thought

With him now wrapped around her finger, she started to transform. She was wearing a simple T-shirt and jeans with no armor since she hadn't expected any of this to have happened, but even in the way of armor, she didn't have any use for it. The Lich King watched as her black sclera faded and her red irises started to grow bigger until it made up the entirety of her eye and it began to glow. He watched as the white hair on her head started to grow longer and as more hair sprouted all over her. Her body began to grow ripping her shirt and pants her hands formed into claws with pads for palms, while her feet began to elongate to where they were digitigrade. Her face began to elongate until if formed into a muzzle and took on the visage of a wolf. Finally, she stopped growing and transforming and looked at him and let out a roar letting him get a good view of the razor wolf-like teeth she had in her maw. In that moment he knew he had fallen straight into her hands. Before she could swing at him with her claws though an arrow covered in a black aura hit her square in the shoulder, causing her to howl in pain. From a corner of the roof, the woman dropped down.

She was a bit more refined in her costume than her partner was. Where he had skulls adorning most things she kept that squared off on her pauldrons with two small skulls adorning each side. Other than that she wore simple purple metal bracers on her wrist and leg guards and a brown leather vest with a purple plate chest guard which she used to mainly cover her upper torso, on her back was a simple arrow quiver and bow holder, she also wore a crimson cloak and hood over her face with embroidery running around the trim of it. She had a fair face with black hair with streaks of gray running in it, she also sported red eyes that burned with hatred towards the werewolf.

"My dear we are going to have words over how you let a mutt like her set you off" The woman spat. "But first we must deal with it first."

"Of course my love, now let us begin." He said regaining some of his composure.

Kokoro started to laugh, making the couple very confused.

"You think you can stop me don't you?" she said in a low growling voice " If you wanted a chance to stop me then you should have never come out of hiding."

"What are you talking about it's two against one and I hit you with an arrow."

"Only because I let you."

The couple were stunned by this revelation and then realized at the last second that they had made a fatal mistake

"I knew what you were planning even before I walked in here, so I knew one of you would be waiting to ambush me. Except what you didn't account for is the fact that I know who you are and that I'm not an idiot. So I used your family to rile you up making you more easy to get you where I wanted, I knew that your partner would come to your defense giving them away. Now you're both in the open and have nowhere to hide."

She looked at them with a sardonic smile and drank in their fear enjoying every drop of it.

"Now as you said let us begin."

She immediately started to run towards the woman on all four and as she got near she sprang up and wound back a clawed fist aiming for the throat. The Lich Queen, however, reacted in time rolling out of the way, she notched an arrow into her bow and used her quirk to imbue it with a Miasma of disease and poison. Kokoro was getting up from her failed attack and didn't have enough time to react and the arrow pierced through her other shoulder. She howled in pain and out of the corner of her eye saw the man still standing there with his fist wound back ready to strike. He swung at her only to have it be stopped by a giant clawed palm.

"Hitting a lady? My, my, what would your mother think?" She jeered.

"If a dog is misbehaving you teach it a lesson." He retorted " Now be a good bitch and heel!"

With that, he used his quirk on her slowly sucking the life force out of her. She realized this and retreated jumping back as far as possible from the couple. She began to realize she may have underestimated them just a little. She knew she had to finish this quickly or else it would spell doom for her and her son.

The couple watched on as they saw the she-wolf stumble and fall to one knee. The woman couldn't help but smirk at how easy it was.

"Was all that talk about underestimating you just hot air, is this all the big bad wolf can do. Maybe the great and mighty Bloodfang wasn't so great and might after all." The Lich queen said as she walked towards the downed beast "It is such a shame for all your bravado you couldn't even save your son. But don't worry we'll take good care of the pup and make sure he is raised in a **proper** family unlike the one..."

Before she could finish her sentence she found her hands at her throat, crimson red leaking through her fingers and she looked on in horror as she fell to her knees. Standing above her was the villain known as Bloodfang looking at her with a large sadistic grin on her muzzle

"**Don't ever mention my family with that filthy tongue of yours.**" She growled.

With that, she plunged her hand into the woman's chest straight through the heart.

The Lich Queen eyes glazed over and she exhaled once and was no more. The Lich King looked on with a mixture of horror, sadness, and rage, and then he turned towards the boy who was still watching wide-eyed at the scene taking place before him.

"YOU BITCH!" He cried with rage "LET'S SEE HOW YOU LIKE IT WHEN THE TABLES ARE TURNED! "

he started to march over to the boy while having his power flow through his arms. He reached out towards the boy's face thumbs closing in on his eyes when suddenly one of his arms fell off. He looked over to find a bleeding stump and a clawed and mangled arm on the ground, he reached the stump and cried out in pain. He turned around to find the hulking form of Kokoro looming over him.

"**You will not lay a single hand on him.**" She growled

She then places both hands on the man's helm and begins to press them together the metal creaking and groaning under the strain.

"**Heavy is the head that wears the crown.**" she sneered "**Now be damned and join your subjects in hell.**"

Knowing he was not going to get out of this alive, thought about his life, about where he went wrong, about his wife, about his family, about his son. The thought of his son being alone in the world without anyone to help teach him filled him with rage and he knew he had to pay her back in kind for what she was doing. With the last shred of strength in him, he channeled all his power into his one good arm and thrust it forward. It made purchase and punched straight through the woman's gut. She hissed in pain but soldiered on, the metal now bending in on itself.

"**Then you shall be one of my subjects then.**" He spat in a venom laced tone "**And let our sons inherit our crowns and empires.**"

With that, the helm folded in on itself crushing his head instantly. She dropped his body and knelt over herself inspecting the giant hole going through her gut. She knew she was not going to make it, but she had to at least say her final goodbyes. She looked up and saw her son standing in front of her, the ropes having been cut when she cut the Lich King's arm off.

"M-m-mommy are y-you g-going to be o-okay." Her son whimpered

She knew she could never lie to him, but she didn't know how to tell him and she didn't have time to think either, so she hoped he would forgive her for being blunt with him.

"No my little wolf I'm afraid this is it for me." She said through clenched teeth

"NO, NO, NO PLEASE MOMMY DON'T GO!" The boy cried out clutching at her arm

"I'm afraid that there isn't anything either of us can do for me. But listen to me and listen to me well." She said trying to get him to calm down

"Know that no matter what happens, I will always believe in you no matter what you choose to do and that I will always love you."

"P-please d-don't go I l-love you." The small boy whimpered as he started to cry

"Aridyn, please I know this is hard but please stay strong for me, I know you are capable."

The boy only looked at her with tears and snot running down his face

"I-I promise I'll s-stay strong for y-you."

"Thank you, Now you must go and run before others arrive, they do not need to find you here with us."

"But I don't want to leave you!" He shouted

"You must go. Now! Know that I will always love you." She commanded through gritted teeth and blood pouring from her mouth.

"I love you." the small boy said as he started to get up

"And I love you forever and always."

With that the boy ran out of the warehouse, leaving her all by herself. She took time to reflect on her life, how she ended up here, how she had fallen in love with the father of her son, How much she loved her son, and how now he was safe from harm. She felt herself starting to fade, so she thought back to a happy memory of her and Aridyn at the park having a picnic and just a good time. She smiled as her thoughts slowly faded.

"Aridyn…" was all she said before she left with a smile on her face.

* * *

Aridyn had no idea what he was doing, he was running blindly through alleyways trying to find help or someone in general. After a while, he finally sees a main street with people walking about. Seeing this was probably where he could find help he charged headfirst towards it with tears in his eyes. What he didn't see was the green-haired woman and her equally green-haired son when he ran straight into them. After he tumbles he tries to get up and apologize, but the weight of what he had witnessed and the fatigue of running finally catch up to him, and all he can do is sit there and cry. Inko was surprised, to say the least, she had thought that a villain had erupted from the alley and was going to do something horrible to her and her Izuku. She finally regains her bearings and focuses on the cause of the commotion. She is once again surprised to find a small boy no older than her son laying there in the middle of the sidewalk crying his eyes out. Inko couldn't help but to feel sorry for the sight the boy made. Izuku and the other hand was just curious, wondering why the boy was crying. He slowly walks up to the boy and asks

"Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

Aridyn couldn't even form a coherent thought, let alone a sentence. The tragedy of the scene before replaying on loop in his head. The only thing on his mind was to find comfort and with that, he wraps his hands around the boy in front of him and hugged him tightly letting tears fall freely onto the boy's back. Inko at first a bit apprehensive seeing the boy suddenly embrace her son in a hug, she then takes a closer look at the boy and notices something that would haunt her till the end of her days. Around his wrist and neck were traces of rope burns and on his shoes, there were splashes and specks of crimson that were not part of the design. Instantly her maternal instinct kicked in. She grabbed the boy and embraced him in a hug which the boy easily accepted and continued to weep.

"Come now Izuku sweetie we have to go." She said ordering her son to follow

"Where are we going?"

"The Police station to go get help, something terrible has happened."

The Police had no idea on what to do with the kid when had brought him in they asked what the boy's name was, all they got out of him was his first name and said he didn't know what his last name was. Which the police couldn't blame him since he was three. Why they had no idea what to do with him was because he didn't exist. The boy had no records whatsoever, there was nothing in the system on the kid, no birth certificate, no medical records, nothing. They tried to ask the boy what had happened. Aridyn tried to tell them but when he thought back to it his memory was fuzzy and everything was hazy to him and all he remembered was the blood and that his mother was dead. When asked about who his mother was, he said he didn't know her name nor what she actually did. The police were at a loss since the kid couldn't point them to the scene they had no case yet, and that since he didn't exist in the eyes of the law they couldn't contact any family members in hopes of shedding light on what happened.

"The only thing we can truly do is to turn him over to Child Protective Services"

Upon hearing this Aridyn realized he was going to be separated from the people who had helped him, in his mind that meant that his safety was going to be taken away. The thought of the idea caused Aridyn to clutch at Inko closer. Inko saw the boy's fear of being separated from the people who had helped him so she quickly thought of a way to try and help him stay with them.

"Detective if it's not too much to ask I would like to have Aridyn here released into my custody for the time being."

"No absolutely not, he doesn't exist in the eyes of the society, therefore we have to turn him over to the proper authorities."

"That's not what I'm saying, what I'm saying let me take care of him for the time being. I mean look at the boy, you can already tell he has been through enough he doesn't need to be dragged from one place to another, that wouldn't help his mental state. So let me take care of him while we get this all sorted out. It may be questionable in the eyes of the law but it is the right thing to do."

The Detective sat there a pondered over what she had said, while it was true that it was extremely questionable in the eyes of the law, but it was obvious that the kid was in a rough situation and thrusting him into the foster child system would do him no favors. He finally decided to let the boy decide if he wanted to stay with them.

"Young boy, do you want to stay with these people?"

Aridyn immediately shook his head in confirmation

"Well alright then, but we need to start the process of making his identity and all that paperwork so please bring him by sometime tomorrow to get that started, and we will be doing wellness checks every so often to make sure he is being taken care of, and should he remember anything about what happened to him please bring him down to the station."

"Of course officer I will help in any way I can. Also, thank you for trusting me."

"Take care of him, you were right when you said he's been through enough."

As Inko, Izuku, and Aridyn walked out, Aridyn didn't know exactly what was going to happen next but all he knew was that he was safe and that made him feel happy which was something he hadn't felt since the whole incident started. He looked up at Inko and she looked at him and gave him a big smile, this made him feel something that he could only later equate to feeling like he was home and protected from all the harms of the world, all he could do was smile back. Off in the distance, a man watched as the group of three walked down the street towards their home the only thing he could genuinely think or say at the sight was.

"Perfect."

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Hey so this is the start of a novel I've had in my head for a while, so please do tell me what you think. Also, there will be some elements from WoW since I derived some quirks and a few character names from it but not enough to warrant it being put into the cross-over category. anyways give me some feedback and suggestions and questions and I'll see you all later Cheers!

Additional Note: Should I rewrite this? I've been looking at the stats and It seems that a lot of the readers don't make it past this point. Please let me know, I do want to make the reading experience enjoyable.


	2. Chapter 1- Midoriya Brothers: Origins

It was a sunny day on the playground, while most kids were having a good time Aridyn and Izuku were having anything but. It had been 2 years since Inko had Adopted Aridyn and a few months since both Izuku and Aridyn received information that shook them to the core. Now they were busy trying to defend a group of smaller kids from their friend turned to bully Katsuki Bakugo and his pack of cronies.

"Come on Kacchan! You've already done enough. Stop it! I won't let you do anymore!" Izuku said trembling holding his fist up psyching himself up for the incoming beatdown

"Yeah, Katsuki enough! Is what you're doing really what a hero would do?" Aridyn chided also holding his fist in front of him.

** All men… **

"So Deku and Ari the quirkless wonders think they can be heroes, huh? Looks like the lesson I taught you hasn't stuck. Here let me remind you!" Shouted Bakugo as he and his cronies launched forward.

** Are not born equal. **

** That's the harsh truth that we learned when we were four.**

The beatdown went as well as Aridyn and Izuku imagined it. Bakugo attacked from the front slamming his hands into each of their faces and then using his quirk to causing them to explode. They went down instantly, Bakugo then took turns beating them up with the help of one of his cronies who helped hold each of them down with his quirk which allowed his fingers to stretch impossibly long. The other goon was a fat kid with a large set of red wings, whoever wasn't being beaten by Bakugo got grabbed by him and were flown up high and dropped and when they hit the ground Bakugo would switch out beating them while the other brother got taken for a ride. In the end, it went on for a good 5 to 7 minutes.

"Now I hope you two quirkless losers remember that only people with quirks can be heroes," Bakugo said to the battered and passed out bodies of Aridyn and Izuku. Then he turns around and leaves having forgotten entirely of the group of kids that he was originally picking on.

** But that…**

It'd been thirteen years since they found out that they were not the same as everyone else in society.

"Wow! Hey Aridyn hurry up already or you're going to miss it" Izuku cried as he neared the gathered crowd

"Well maybe if you slowed down I'd be able to…" Aridyn trails off as he finally gets a view of the scene "Holy Shit that's a giant villain!"

** Was our first and last setback.**

** Bullshit we have had soooo many setbacks.**

** Shut up! you know what I mean.**

Before them beyond where the crowd had gathered, standing on a train bridge was a villain the size of a three-story building. Luckily for the crowd, the villain's attire also had grown with him though all it was, was a simple black vest that was unbuttoned showing off the villain's physique and simple brown trousers. The villain's face was also interesting to look at, it was like someone took the head of a great white and put it on the body of a man and slapped a chin beard and dreadlocks on it.

** It all began somewhere in China 200 years ago. Where I dunno you'd have to ask Izuku that.**

** It was in Keikei city, the story was a child who could glow in the dark was born.**

** Yeah that. Anyways after that "Special" individuals began to show up around the world. Pretty soon "Special" became the norm.**

** Fantasy became Reality!**

** It is pretty kickass to think that at present, 80% of the population consists of people with superpowers.**

** Except at the beginning, the world was in chaos! Until a profession, everyone once only ever dreamed about entered the spotlight**

"GET AWAY!" Roared the villain as he swung his arms at a hero trying to get close. His swing managed to clip some metal scaffolding that was on the bridge causing it to collapse and fall off. Thankfully before the few bystanders were crushed it a hero came rushing in and held up the debris while they ran away.

"Holy… Wow! Thanks, Death-Arms. You are a hero!"

"Don't mention it now get clear before you're crushed" The Hero known as Death-Arms said.

He was a very tall, muscular man with slightly-tanned skin. He has a square jaw that jutted out a notable amount and had short white hair, spiked out behind his head. His costume also made him stand out even more than usual, he wore a large headband with a yellow and black-striped caution pattern, matching his thick wrist-guards and the belt around his waist, a square buckle with a triangular decoration sat in its center. He was also wearing what looked to be a blue cardigan that was way too small for his build it exposed his lower torso and the center of his pectorals and it was latched onto his chest on each side with small metal nuts. His pants were dark blue, a white stripe down each side, and his shoes are plain black with a simple design.

"Are all the civilians out of the way?" Another Hero asked

"Yeah, so you can cordon off the area now."

"OH WOW IT'S BACKDRAFT!" cried another bystander

"That's right. Now please for your safety stand back citizens." The Hero replied

He was more interesting to look at than Death-Arms since he barely looked human he was dressed like a firefighter, sporting a long yellow jacket as well as a red fireman hat. What was the most interesting part about him though was a thin cannon is strapped to his left shoulder which is attached to the red water tank he wore on his back he wore a white mask with a single orange bead embedded into the center, everyone wondered if it was his eye or not but no one dared actually ask him. He also had taps for hands with circular wrist-guards just behind their openings, red valves on the top, and a pair of yellow sneakers on his feet. He lifted his taps for hands and just like actual taps water came shooting out except it didn't spill out over the ground, it formed into a barrier rope complete with the symbol for no entry running along its length.

"AHH ITS KAMUI WOODS WE ARE YOUR BIGGEST FAN" Cried a bunch of girls near the front.

Everyone looks up to see another hero come running through and jump onto the bridge getting closer to confront the villain. He was a smaller but well-built man dressed in a single piece navy blue bodysuit that covered him up to his head. On his head was a wooden helmet that covered his face and was in the shape of a nut with two holes for his eyes, along the center of the helmet was a yellow band that went from the front to the back of his head being kept in place by small metal rivets. The sleeves of the suit were cut off in the middle of the upper arm and ended with similar yellow bands, this revealed his arms and hands which appeared to have been made of wood. On his waist was a simple wooden belt, though on the side of it was a small ring made out of roses. He also sported wooden knee-pads and shoes.

As Aridyn and Izuku pushed their way through the crowd they heard how the guy was just a two-bit thief, and that he got cornered here and choose to go berserk. They also heard a myriad of complaints as well since the trains were being held up and it was morning rush hour. Then after one final push, they made it to the front and looked for a good place to watch.

"Finally! I thought we'd never be able to get to the front of this crowd." Aridyn said with a wheeze after having to push through a large mass of people

"You always manage though." Izuku said coming up from behind him "We both know you wouldn't want to miss these fights either."

"You have me there." Aridyn chuckled "Oh sweet! Water! Just what I needed."

Aridyn then went over to the water rope that Backdraft was making and took a sip, much to the disgust of both Izuku and Backdraft.

"Young man… Could you not do that…" Was all Backdraft could say as he looked on with disgust or at least as much disgust someone could convey while wearing an emotionless mask.

"Eh bite me. You have bigger issues to deal with than some guy taking a drink of water." Aridyn snarked at him.

"Sometimes I wonder if you paid attention to mom when she taught us what manners were," Izuku said with an exasperated voice and deadpan stare.

"Oh shut it and watch the fight." Grumbled Aridyn, not happy over what he thought was unfair judgment. "This guy isn't going to last 3 minutes."

"I can see why you say that. It is Kamui Woods who is fighting him, even though he's new he has made a name for himself." Izuku stated agreeing with his brother's sentiment.

Off to the side, an old man with caltrop shaped protrusions sticking from his head overheard the young men's conversation, and he can't help but to laugh

"Two sportscasters you are! I know fanboys when I see em'."

The only thing the boys can do is sheepishly grin at the man and try their best to deny the statement. Meanwhile, above them, the villain winds an arm back and swings for Kamui, only for Kamui to dodge entirely he then uses his quirk to extend his arm into a vine-like branch. He latches onto the villain's still extended arm and swings from it, and let's go at the height of his swing. He does a few flips for style to put on a show for the crowd before landing onto a nearby roof.

"Assault, Robbery, and Illegal use of powers during rush hour traffic. You are the incarnation of evil!" He says with disgust while extending his arm forward towards the villain.

"You'd think for someone as cool as him, he wouldn't be as cheesy," Aridyn says while shaking his head at how dumb Kamui sounded

"HEY! Look! He's about to use his special move." Izuku yelled excitedly

"Come on tree-man show us something flashy!" the old man yelled

"Don't worry this is gonna be epic," Aridyn said while still looking at Kamui

Kamui then uses his power to make his arm extend into a multitude of branches, each growing longer and bigger by the second.

"Pre-emptive…" Kamui yelled shooting the branches out towards the giant villain

"Binding…" Izuku cried with glee

"Lacquered…" Aridyn shouted with a smile on his face

"Chain Prison!" They all yelled in unison

"CANYON CANNON" Cried a female voice

Before any of them could react to the voice a giant woman the size of a 5 story building came hurtling from nowhere and sent her leg straight into the villain's face. The villain staggered and fell off the bridge taking some of the wall that lined the side of the bridge with him as he fell. Aridyn and Izuku could only look on in absolute disbelief at what happened. The giant woman then went up to the knocked out Villain and picked him up by his leg and bent over a little giving off a suggestive figure.

"Today's my first day. Hi everyone! You can call me Mt Lady."

The woman in question was curvy, to say the least, she had purple eyes with white pupils and long creamy blonde hair went down to her waist. Her costume left little to the imagination.

of a purple and pale tan-colored skin-tight bodysuit, which is accented with orange stripes. The suit had a pair of purple gloves with orange lines on the edge of the cuff. The design the same for her shoes which are cut off at the thigh in a deep v-shape. The suit also has three peculiar orange diamond-shaped dots on the purple top that are located under her chest, and she also wore a purple domino mask with horn-like protrusions on the sides. Behind them the brothers could hear the sound of a dozen cameras going off and the mumbling of men saying "Money Shot" over and over.

** Along with these special abilities came an explosion in crime.**

** The Governments were struggling to overhaul their legal systems. So brave individuals took it upon themselves to be heroes like the ones from those old comic books and protected the people from evildoers!**

** With this came an outpouring of public support, which in time lead the governments allowing these individuals to serve as heroes in a more official capacity.**

By the time things got settled the villain was in cuffs and chains and everything else, the police had to hold him. The press were swarming all over Mt. Lady taking pictures with her and the villain, much to her delight. everyone had forgotten all about the other heroes who were still there even Kamui who was still standing on the roof confused as to what happened and why all the credit was going to her.

** Depending on how they did they had the potential to earn more government pay and fame and glory.**

** Basically, if you're a glory hog you get the goods. I still feel bad for Kamui.**

After it was all wrapped up Aridyn and Izuku whipped out their respective notebooks and began to write down everything they could about Mt. Lady and her quirk, mumbling to themselves and each other.

_"__Gigantification huh? It's common enough and a powerful quirk…"_ Muttered Izuku eyes focused intently at his notebook

_"__Except the threat of property damage could put some drawbacks and limits on it…"_ Aridyn added also glaring at his notebook.

_"__True true. But that all depends if she can manipulate her size at will." _Izuku countered

The old man just watched in awe at the two boys mumbling away, looking as if they are trying to discover some secret that no one else knew about. He watched as the furiously wrote down notes and then handed each other notebooks to each other to probably write down the observations the other had missed.

"Wow, you fanboys taking notes as well?! I'm guessing you both wanna be heroes eh?"

"Oh, you know it!" Aridyn replied enthusiastically

"Absolutely, one-hundred percent!" Izuku cheered

"Well, good luck boys!"

"Thanks, we'll try!" they said in unison.

* * *

It had been a standard day at Aldera High school, for the most part, classes went on as usual and the students in between classes chatted about standard affairs and also about the villain attack that morning. Aridyn and Izuku were sitting in class, Izuku putting some final touches on the notes he took earlier while Aridyn drew a decent sketch of Mt. Lady under her entry in his notebook. The class itself was about to end but before it did the teacher got up and talked to the class.

"You are all half-way through Junior year, and I think it's about time to start thinking seriously about what you want to do with your futures." He says " I would pass out these career aptitude forms but… I assume** All **of you want to be heroes!"

As soon as the teacher says this he tosses the papers he was holding into the trash, and the classroom came alive with quirks. Some were shooting flames from their hands' others bulking up with so much muscle that their school uniform ripped off. There was even one kid who could stretch his eyeballs out far, how he was going to be a hero is anyone's guess. The whole class was using their quirks, all except three people.

"Yes, you all have wonderful quirks. But you know what the rules say about quirk use in school!"

Hearing this Bakugo couldn't help but burst out laughing

"Yo, teach! Don't lump me with this pack of losers! As if their quirks could even compare to mine!"

"Oh piss off Bakugo!" Was the sentiment of the rest of the classroom towards his statement.

"Shut Up! Extras should be seen and not heard!"

"Ah, Bakugo. You must be Aiming for U.A. University."

This shut the entire class up and Aridyn and Izuku shot each other a nervous glance.

"Wait." said one of the extras "That's the best hero university in the world! Isn't the cutoff score like 80 this year?!" "I hear they barely accept anyone!"

Hearing the extras talking about how impossible it was to get into U.A. made him happy, so happy he shot up and stood on top of his desk and started to go on a tirade.

"Ah, The worthless chatter of extras! I aced the mock exam! I'm the only one here who has a chance to get into U.A.! I'll do so well I'll be in the top 10 and get a full ride! I'll even surpass All Might and become the best hero out there! Not to mention I'll be one of the richest people on the planet!"

"You two are also interested in getting into U.A. right, Midoriya?

Aridyn and Izuku could hear a pin drop as all the students turned to them.

"Teacher. Next time you wanna say something like that shoot me first, would you?" Aridyn growled at the teacher

With that the classroom burst out laughing

"The Midoriya Brothers!? No way." "Good grades alone can't get you into the hero program!"

"T-that's not entirely true! Sure there is no precedent but…" Izuku reasoned before being cut off

"Laughing at us isn't going to stop us either, nor will it get you into the hero program either." Aridyn snarled causing a few students to quiet down a bit. But before either of them could react Bakugo slammed his hands down on both of their desks sending them flying against the wall. They look up and see Bakugo standing over them with a murderous glare.

"Forget about these extras with useless quirks. You both are quirkless. And you have the gall to think you can rub shoulders with me?!"

"W-wait no, Kacchan." Izuku tried to reason scooting away from him as he drew closer.

"I didn't say we were going to try to compete with you Katsuki," Aridyn said in an annoyed tone

"It's just t-that it's been o-our dream since we were l-little…" Izuku trailed off

"There is no real harm in trying," Aridyn stated defensively

At this point, the class had gathered around Bakugo laughing at the two quirkless boys. Bakugo, however, took exception to Aridyn's statement.

"Try!? Try What!? The Entrance exam!? You can't be serious! You're the exam just to _Try_?!"

Aridyn and Izuku looked up from where they were sitting they saw the faces of their classmates looking at them. They each had malice written all over them Bakugo's being the most intense. As the class continued to laugh Bakugo just looked down on them and asked with contempt

"What can you two even **DO**?!"

Aridyn and Izuku had nothing to say and they looked down towards the ground despondent.

* * *

Elsewhere in the city, all is at relative peace with people coming and going. Some excitement from that morning's incident was still around so many people were still buzzing about it. Then out of nowhere, a man made of green sludge starts barreling down the street with what looked to be money flying out of his sludge. The owner of a nearby store burst from the door to the shop.

"Thief! Someone stop him!" The owner yells

"Catch me…" The slime guy taunted as a light pole passed through his form "...If you can."

Across the street, another man walked out of the store carrying groceries. The man was lanky and skeletal and looks like a breath would take him out at any moment. He notices a crowd gathering watching the spectacle.

"Someone's bound to show up." said a civilian.

"The guy must've been inspired by the chaos this morning. There are lots of people who just can't control their quirks, I guess." Another said.

"There is no end to them." Agreed another.

"**Yes, there is.**" Boomed a voice. "**Why you ask? Because…**"

Everyone turned around, even the villain looked back to see where the voice had come from. Standing where the skeletal man once stood was now a 7'2" mountain of pure muscle with two tuffs of blonde hair sticking straight up. everyone knew who it was even. All the man did then was but on a big smile and say.

"**I Am Here!**"

* * *

School had finally ended, the students were filling out of the classroom making general chat with one and another. Aridyn had finally finished packing and saw Izuku wasn't done yet, then he remembered what he had said earlier about no harm in trying and then remembered the girl he was partners with in science class.

"Hey 'zuku." He called

"Yeah, Aryn whats up?"

"I'm going to go try something. I'll meet you outside by the gate."

It didn't take long for Izuku to figure out what his brother was talking about

"Ohhh I see. Well, good luck with that. Tell me how it goes!" Izuku said with a smile

"It's not like I don't tell you how things go when I come up with ideas." Aridyn chuckled

He then disappeared through the door. Izuku couldn't help but smile. He then spent a few minutes checking his phone for new updates on that morning's incident. After he was satisfied he continued to pack, the last thing on his desk was his hero notebook. As soon as he grabbed it, it was taken out of his hands by Bakugo.

"We ain't finished here Deku. I was hoping to catch Ari too, but you can relay the message to him." He glowered.

Behind as always was his pack of cronies, curious to see what Bakugo would do next. They then saw him holding the notebook in his hand

"Yo, whatcha got there Katsuki?"

Bakugo then turned the book over to them to look.

"For.. My.. Future….? Seriously?! God, this guy Midoriya…"

"Hey c-come on. Give it back" Izuku pleaded

Instead of listening to the request Bakugo proceeded to slam his hand together and used his quirk, charring the book.

"...Why!?" Izuku cries in bewilderment.

Bakugo just stares at Izuku with an indecipherable expression, one would almost think there was a look of concern in it.

"They say the best heroes showed signs of greatness even as students." He says while he tosses Izuku's book out the window. Izuku could only be dismayed by the act but before he could say anything Bakugo continues.

"I'll be the first and Only hero from this hellhole of a high school! Shit, I'll even be the first to get a full ride and be the top student at U.A."

Bakugo then walked towards Izuku and placed his still smoking hand on his shoulder and gave him a closed-eyed shit-eating grin

"What I'm saying is… Don't you or your punk-ass brother even **Dare** get into U.A. Got it?"

He then turned and started walking towards the door. Leaving Izuku trembling and speechless.

"Man so typical. C'mon loser say something at least." One of the cronies egged on

"He can't man. He's such a loser even for a junior… neither he nor his brother can face reality."

Hearing this gave Bakugo an idea.

"Oh. You and you're bitch brother wanna be heroes so bad? I've just come up with a time-saving idea for both of you." He said with a friendly smile. "If you think you'll get a quirk in your next life. Then how bout both of you go dive the roof."

Hearing this made Izuku pretty pissed. As soon as he whipped around to confront Bakugo over what he said he was met with Bakugo holding his hand up making small explosions in it while wearing a sinister smile and a death glare.

"What? Got something to say?"

That immediately made Izuku return to his silent trembling ways. Bakugo just huffed and walked out, leaving the boy to stand there to think about what had happened

Aridyn was a little nervous, to say the least, this was the first girl he had a crush on, and he didn't want to blow it. He continued down the hall until he saw her standing there at her locker packing up for the day. She was good looking by most standards she had shoulder-length, bob-shaped black hair, side-swept to her right. She had a somewhat athletic but fair build, she had amber eyes and a smile plastered onto her face.

"_Alright man, there she is. All you've got to do is go and ask her to the movies or something… There is no harm in trying_" He thought as he steeled himself for the encounter.

He walked towards her as nonchalantly as possible. She noticed him approach and gave him a smile

"Oh! Hey Midoriya. Was there something you needed? I thought I had given you all of those project papers, did I forget to give you one?"

"Oh no Kirai I've have all of em' so don't worry about that. I was here to ask you something else."

"Oh? What is it?" Kirai asked

"It's just that… I was wondering… If you wanted to go see a movie sometime?"

The girl's expression changed from a light-hearted smile to a sour frown that could have curdled milk and then It changed back into a smile except this one held malevolence and spite in it, and she starts to laugh.

"Wow…. Just wow… you thought that…. I would never be caught dead with a quirkless loser like you! God, you are truly pathetic!"

"I should have seen this coming, so much for no harm in trying." He thought with annoyance. "A simple no would have sufficed."

"I know, I know." She said through her cackling "But why even try?! You may be quirkless loser but I never took you for being dumb!"

"Because there was no harm in trying!" He growled defensively

"Oh! Like there is no harm in trying to get into U.A. University or how there is no harm in trying to be a hero?!" She snapped "You and that brother of yours need to wake up and smell the fucking coffee! You both have no future and need to face the fact that society would be better off without quirkless bottom-feeders like you!"

If it was anyone else they probably would have started crying and ran away. Not Aridyn though, after so many years of endless suffering at the hands of Katsuki and others he locked those emotions deep away and replaced them with bitterness and abrasiveness, he did his best to hide that too with the facade of dry wit and sarcasm he wore every day. Except for today. Right then. After hearing what the girl implied, he decided to skip the formalities and take off his mask and deal with the issue there and then instead of getting annoyed by it later.

"I pity you, you know." He said coldly

The girl was taken aback by this statement. She stared at the boy in confusion and anger.

"Why? What makes you think I need your pity?" She spat

"Oh, I pity you since you failed science class." The boy smiled

"I have no idea what you're talking about!"

"You know what I'm trying to imply, just as I know what you're trying to imply." Aridyn rebutted. "I do hope you can find a new science partner for the midterms coming up since they are worth half your grade… Oh, wait you can't! Cause everyone else already has a partner."

"You little…! What!? You think you can do it by yourself?!"

"Yes, I do." He said with an icy stare "Because I know I can, I am the one that's aced all the homework and projects that **We **were assigned. The only reason I choose to be your partner was because I liked you. But I see that has run its course."

Aridyn turned and walked away from the flabbergasted girl before stopping and looked over his shoulder.

"Also I hope you didn't lose that homework the teacher gave us. It also has a hefty effect on our grade as well!" He said sardonically " A shame. Oh well, I guess I'll see you in the guest area at graduation! Bye now!"

* * *

_"__Kacchan! You dumbass! What would've happened to you if I went and jumped!?"_

He thought as he tried to fish his essentially destroyed notebook from the Koi pond._ "__You'd of probably been charged with encouraging suicide. You need to think before you speak!"_

"Let me guess. Katsuki happened?" questioned his brother's voice

"Yeah, but what else is new?"

"I know. I should've known Bakugo would gun for us when school got out, and I left you hanging. I'm sorry for being useless and inconsiderate brother."

Izuku knew something was up. His brother would usually retort about how he was going to ask Izuku to remind him to kick Kacchan's ass later.

"I take it things didn't go well," Izuku asked.

"Just about as well as being told that you're a quirkless bottom-feeder who society would be better off without can go."

"So you too huh?" Izuku commiserated

"What do you mean you...to...?"

Izuku was still busy fighting a koi fish for the book but from behind him, he could hear his brother fuming saying words like "Useless" and "Idiot" over and over again. He knew his brother well enough to know that today was as rough on him as it was for himself.

"Hey. Izuku."

"Yeah?"

"...Fuck em'."

"Eh…?" Izuku said apprehensively

"You heard me. Fuck em' all. Who needs those sorry sons of bitches. We can do anything we want! We can be heroes!"

Izuku couldn't help but laugh at the display of his brothers' mood doing a 180.

"You're starting to sound like Bakugo you know!" He said between laughs.

"That reminds me! Remind me later to find him so I can rip those sparklers for hands and shove them up his ass!" Aridyn said with a wicked twinkle in his eye

"Yeah yeah. You always say that. Now come on let's get home to get our homework done."

They started in much better moods than previously. The sun was still high in the sky as they headed home. But there was a lingering thought in their mind. Why do I want to be a hero?

* * *

**It was thirteen years ago.**

Aridyn and Izuku were bouncing off the walls trying to get their mother to help them with the computer again

"Moooom!"

"Computer!"

** We were little shits back then, weren't we?**

Inko couldn't help but smile at their enthusiasm, as she looked at them while she typed away on the computer.

"Boys, I think you have probably added a million views to this video by yourselves. Are you sure you want to watch it again?"

The headshakes the boys gave would have torn anyone else's head off. Inko just shook her head as she acquiesced.

"Okay fine. Though I think the video is a little too scary."

**It was an old clip**

**There was a big disaster a while back, it was pretty bad.**

**But in the aftermath**

**A certain hero made his debut**

"Are you seeing this!?" cried, someone

In the background of the video fire and smoldering wreckage could be seen everywhere in the foreground a bunch of victims and first responders were standing by a tipped over bus. Suddenly a mountain of a man appeared on top of it in his arms and on his shoulders were several victims from the disaster.

"Who is this guy, He's saved more than a hundred people already! And it's only been ten minutes!"

"And he did it all while smiling!"

The man was wearing a skin-tight blue bodysuit decorated with a red symbol that somewhat resembles a Y, with a white diamond at its center, with white lines connected to it that trace from his chest to his back shoulders, the lines trimmed with the aforementioned red symbol. The symbol appeared to have wings on the side that ran from atop his torso before ending around his back, over which was a similar red and white design. Large white patches lined with red-covered each side of his hips before ending at his lower thighs, and he wore a gold belt that had a silver buckle with red eyes. His forearm sleeves were colored in gold that each had white lines covered in blue accents over his wrists, and had spiked fins on the sides of his arms, his feet were covered in shin-length gold boots trimmed with white and red accents.

** "Fear not citizens. Why you ask?"**

The man then smiled even bigger and boomed out triumphantly.

** "Because I Am Here!"**

Back in the real world Aridyn and Izuku were going wild, they looked at each other with grins as big as the hero's was in the video.

"All Might Is The Coolest!" They shouted in unison

"I can't wait till we get our quirks!" Izuku shouted.

"When we do get them, we're going to be just like him!" Aridyn said while jumping up and down.

Inko looked at her two sons and smiled and thought about how they were going to grow up to be great heroes.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but I'm afraid there isn't much hope for them."

Was all the doctor could say as he consulted the three in his office. Hearing this, Aridyn and Izuku's brains blue screened and crashed. Inko was surprised by the statement.

"What do you mean? There must have been a mistake. All the other children have already developed their quirks, but they haven't shown any signs of anything. "

"Pardon my asking ma'am, but you're a fourth-generation quirk user, yes?

"Well yes, I can pull small objects towards me." She says demonstrating her quirk by pulling the All Might action figure Izuku had dropped when his brain fried towards her.

"And my Husband can breathe fire. But that doesn't explain Aridyn though since he's adopted. What are the odds that he also hadn't developed a quirk either?"

"Ma'am, I'll tell you those odds. But before that, I need to show you just how astonishingly impossible they are."

The doctor rolls his chair over to his desk and takes two x-ray photos from a file. He then places them on the light board and turns it on and point towards the photos.

"By the age of four, a child should have either parents quirks or a mixture of the two. However, research has shown one important finding."

He points to the pinky toe on each photo revealing them to be single jointed.

"In quirkless people, they would normally have two joints in their pinky toes. Humans do not need parts they don't use you see. so those without the joint represent the next stage of humanity."

"What are you saying, doctor? If they have only one joint shouldn't they both have quirks?"

"That's the impossible part of this ma'am. I've only read about it up until now. There is an extremely rare subset of people who have a single joint but no quirk. The articles I read called the quirks of the people with the condition, ghost quirks. Ma'am essential your two sons are quirkless."

Aridyn and Izuku had finally come to their senses only to hear the last part about how they have no quirks causing them to crash and burn again.

"Doctor you were also saying something about the odds. What exactly are they?"

"Well 80% of the population has quirks while 20% don't, we all know this but ghost quirks make up an extremely small percentage of 0.1% of the population."

"But that means…." Inko trailed off in horror

"Yes, the odds of you having not one son but **Two **with a ghost quirk is in the astronomically impossible neighborhood of 0.01%. That is what I call extreme bad luck."

The bedroom was dark except for the bluish light of the computer screen as Inko entered. She could hear a soft rumble over her head from the rain that had started falling earlier though it was now drowned out by another sound

"And he did it all while smiling!"

She knew they had been watching that video since they had gotten back, but that had been 4 hours ago. As she approached the boys about to tell them dinner was ready, Izuku piped up.

"Mom…" He trailed off

"No matter what trouble you're in…" Aridyn added

"He'll always save you with a smile." Izuku continued

Inko watched as the swivel chair slowly turned. What she saw broke her heart. Aridyn and Izuku just pointed at the screen with broken smiles and tears forming in their eyes."

"That what we wanna be…"

"Heroes that save everyone with a smile on our faces…"

Inko was rendered speechless at the sight, all she could do was rush over to them and embrace them in a desperate hug.

"I'm so sorry boys. I'm so sorry!" She cried as she started to shed tears as well.

** Mom... That's not we wanted to hear**

** Back then all we wanted to hear you say was…**

* * *

Aridyn and Izuku walked in relative silence, not wanting to bother the other since they knew they were deep in thought. When they exited the tunnel that was on their route home Izuku noticed Aridyn had a wistful look on his face. While they weren't related through blood, If anyone had seen the two boys together they would know at once they were brothers. Ever since Aridyn had been brought home Izuku and he had instantly connected. They shared a bond that would have made people think their quirks were telepathy or something of that variety, each being able to guess without fail how the other was thinking or feeling. And Izuku knew exactly what his brother had on his mind since he was thinking about the same thing.

"You thinking back to that agreement we made back then?" Izuku questioned

"Always, I still remember every word of that pact." Aridyn smiled

" I hereby swear I will not care what others think…" Izuku recited raised his hand over his heart

"And to keep a smile on my face and push forward. Plus Ultra!" Aridyn finished.

The boys then looked at each other and put on their best impression of All Might's face and began to imitate his laugh. It went on for a minute before it dissolved into just the two of them laughing at each other and themselves over how ridiculous they were being. What they didn't notice was behind them a man made of sludge rose from a man-hole and watched them. More importantly Izuku.

"A medium-sized body… Perfect"

Before the boys could react the villain lunged and nabbed Izuku enveloping in his body, making sure to cover his mouth and nose.

"Just Relax. I'm just taking over your body. It'll be painful for about Forty-five more seconds and then it'll be all over." said the slime mass through crooked and distorted teeth. "You're a real hero kid. You have no idea how much you've saved me. I never thought He would be in town."

Having recovered from their shock Aridyn and Izuku knew they had little time to do anything. Izuku began to flail his hands around trying to scrape away the muck. Aridyn rushed towards Izuku and tried to pull him out with all of his strength.

"There is no point! My body is made of fluid!" The villain bragged

Aridyn took a step back and looked at the villain. He was right every part of him was slime. Except for three things, making this observation Aridyn took advantage of the villain's hubris and jumped up with a fist cocked back and swung.

"What did I just tell you, kid! You can't hurt…"

"GET THE FUCK OFF HIM" Aridyn interjected.

Since the villain knew he was impervious to attacks he didn't even bother throwing his guard up. It proved to be his undoing as Aridyn's fist slammed down directly onto his right eye.

"Ah! you son of a Bitch! If that's how it's gonna be I'll kill you first and your friend here can watch!"

Izuku still trying to claw his way out of the villains grasp watched as a tentacle of slime shot out and wrapped around his brother's throat and lifted him off the ground. He watched, slowly feeling his own body fail him as Aridyn began to claw at the thick tentacle constricting his breathing before one of his arms fell to his side while he tried to use the other one to desperately reach out towards Izuku.

_ "__Shit… this is how it ends huh? Seems fitting..."_ Aridyn thought slowly feeling his mind slip into darkness _"__I'm sorry Izuku I couldn't save you… Hell, I can't even save myself…"_

_ "__No…, please! Someone help us! We can't die here! No…"_ Izuku thought still clawing away. _"__I'm sorry Aridyn if it wasn't for me we wouldn't even be in this mess…"_

_"__I'm sorry mom for making you cry."_ They both thought wondering what this would do to their mother.

Their vision started to go dark and any tension in their body started to disappear. They knew this was it. Or so they thought. Their minds were to busy shutting down to hear the man-hole cover behind them shoot sky high.

** "Have no fear boys!"** All might said emerging from the hole **"For I Am Here!"**

Before the villain could even react, All Might threw his fist back

**"Texas…"**

With blinding speed, he threw the punch forward hitting the villain dead on. The punch itself did nothing. The shockwave that came with it though did the trick.

**"...Smash!"**

In a blink of an eye, the villain was blown apart by the wind splattering him all over the walls of the tunnel and his grip on the two boys was gone. Aridyn and Izuku could breathe again. Only for a large blast of wind to shoot down their throats. Before they passed out they looked to see who had saved them.

_ "__All...Might?" _was the last thing that crossed either's mind.

**With this chance encounter, a fated meeting would soon take place.**

**I kind of wished we could have met All Might in a less stressful way.**

**I don't, having him save us just adds to the memory.**

**Damn you are such a fanboy.**

* * *

As Aridyn and Izuku came to they could faintly hear someone trying to talk to them, and a rapid beating on their cheeks.

** "Hey! Hey! Come on, up and at em' boys!"**

They opened their eyes and were met with the looming figure of All Might hunching over them.

"Oh, it's just All Might…" They both thought.

They then looked at each other and took a second to think. After said second both of their eyes went as wide as a full moon.

"A-All M-mi-might?!" Izuku thought

"Well shit. We are dead, and this is heaven." Is all Aridyn thought as he tried to find his pulse.

**"Thank goodness you are both alright!" **All might grinned **"I must apologize boys. I didn't mean to get you caught up in my villain hunt. I must admit it's not my finest moment!"**

"Wha-what are you doing in Musutafu City?!" Izuku asked

** "In my defense! I'm new to this town and there aren't any press around." **All Might continued completely ignoring the boy's question **"But I must also thank you as well! Without your help, I probably wouldn't have caught the villain."**

As he said this he held up a two-liter bottle that contained a green liquid and two floating eyeballs

"Wow, All Might is here! He's even cooler than when he's on camera!" Izuku fanboyed inside himself

"Wow. He's more impressive in person! How did he fit that guy into that bottle though?" Aridyn puzzled.

Seeing as this was a golden opportunity both boys immediately reached into their bags and pulled out their notebooks to get an autograph. Only to find that All Might had already signed them.

"Thank you so much! I will treasure this forever as a family heirloom!" Izuku said bowing his upper body over and over again

"Wow. The foresight you have is incredible! I guess that's why you are the number one hero." Aridyn said staring at the signature

** "Well Thank you, boys. Now I must take this villain to the authorities. You can catch me again on T.V."**

"Hold on. What that's it?" Aridyn questioned

** "A hero is also battling time as well as villains, so they can't afford to wait!"** All might said starting to crouch down

"Wait we have some questions we wanted to ask you," Izuku said.

** "Until next time..."** All might said tensing for his jump.

Aridyn and Izuku looked at the man. They both had so many questions but they knew they both had the same one on their minds, and the window to get the answer was closing fast. They then turned towards each other and nodded knowing what they had to do.

**"THANK YOU FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT!"** All Might yelled as he launched into the air

* * *

All Might flew through the air and began to think. About why he was even in town, about his hero career, About the Villain, he had just caught, and about those two boys, he had just left. He was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt something grip his leg tight. He looked behind him and was aghast at the sight. On either of his legs were the two boys faces blowing back in the wind in a disturbing manner, gripping on for dear life

"**What The?! Boys I appreciate the dedication but I'm going to have to ask you to let go," **He said moving his legs trying to shake the boys off.

"Dude… if we…let go were... dead!" Cried Aridyn over the sound of air rushing past

**"Good Point"**

"Please sir... we have so... many questions we... want to ask you!" Izuku said face folds flapping back.

**_ "Ugh, well that sight isn't going to go away."_** All might thought shuddering on the inside.

**"Alright, just do me a favor and shut your eyes and mouths."**

All Might then turned back and started to look for a place to land. While he did, he had a coughing fit and a small fleck of blood came out of his mouth. He knew his time as almost up

** "Shit!"** He said to himself

* * *

In a nearby shopping center, Bakugo and his cronies walked around and talked not noticing something had dropped from the sky.

"Hey man." One of the extras said through puffs of his cigarette "Don't you think you went a little far today?"

"Yeah, haven't you known those two since you were kids?" Said the other reaching to bum another cigarette

Bakugo didn't notice this, he was absorbed in his thoughts about the two boys he had known for the past 14 years, the thoughts only served to piss him off.

"It's their fault for messing with me." He spat while kicking a stray bottle "Seeing those two still hold onto those stupid dreams like when we were kids…" He exploded the can that he had been holding "All they are going to do is get themselves killed, because of their inability to see reality… And that pisses me off."

The two cronies looked at Bakugo who had turned around, they saw a look of what could be interpreted as remorse and sadness, but they weren't paying attention to Bakugo but what was behind him.

"Hey, I thought I told you to stop smoking!" Bakugo yelled, "If you get caught I go down for it too, Guilt by association or some stupid shit!"

"D...dude B...B...Behind" Was all the extras could say

"A body… With a pretty good quirk too." Said the sludge man opening his jaws wide getting ready to envelop Bakugo

* * *

All Might finally saw a good spot to land and crashed down onto the roof. Aridyn and Izuku finally let go and began trying to catch their breath.

** "Grr… Of all the…!"** All Might growled to himself **"Hopefully someone will open the door so we can get down from here. But I don't have the time to wait!"**

"Hey wait…" Izuku began

** "No! I Will Not Wait!"** All Might replied curtly as he hunched over the railing

"Even without a quirk... can we be heroes!" Aridyn blurted out shakily "Let me rephrase. Can someone without a quirk... become a hero... just like you?"

Izuku turned and looked at his brother, he was surprised by the hesitancy he was showing.

** "Quirks are…"** Began All Might.

But before he could finish he was overtaken by a paroxysm of pain.

**_"Oh damn it…! No… Not here… Not in front of others!" _**He thought as steam began to rise off him as he hunched over in pain

"It's just…" Aridyn continued looking down "I and my brother Izuku here were born with ghost quirks, which in layman's terms we are essentially quirkless. We've been bullied and picked on, beaten and got told that the world was better off with us dead." He chuckles bitterly at the last part "I'm almost inclined to believe the latter. I was useless today I couldn't even save my brother or myself" Aridyn said beginning to tear up

Izuku stared at him in sadness and through the mist shrouding him All Might stared on in contemplative silence.

"But I'm not going to give up! I know what it's like to have felt helpless before this happened, and I know what it's like to have someone save you and comfort you with the biggest smile on their face! I want to be someone like that!" He rambled. "To be able to help someone who can't save themselves and comfort them and have them know they will be alright with a big smile on my face just like you do! And Izuku shares the same ideals he wants to help those who are beaten and downtrodden because he knows how it feels to be in that position." He stopped to catch his breath. "We think saving people is just the coolest thing someone can do. The way you save people with that fearless smile!" He says looking up. "Both want to be the strongest hero just like y…" He stopped midway as he saw what was in front of him "Izuku?"

"Yeah?" Izuku replied

"What the fuck am I looking at?"

"What do you mea…...WHAT!?" Izuku cried out

In front of them in the spot where All Might had stood was now covered in mist and in the middle was an average-sized lanky skeletal man in baggy with an angular face with a pointed chin no eyebrows, eyes sunken in with black sclera and electric blue eyes and chin-length blonde hair with two long tufts of hair going down to shoulder level.

"Why are you so shrunk?! What…? Are you a fake!? An imposter!?" Izuku questioned frantically

The man formerly known as All Might looked at them blankly.

"I am All Might." Was all he said as a torrent of blood came running out of his mouth

"No Way!" Izuku shrieked

"Oh, dude… You Alright ...? What the fuck…." Was all Aridyn said as he stared off into the sky.

"You know when you go to the pool you see that one guy holding his gut? It's like that." All might explained.

"No way," Izuku said again, his brain having blue screened

"but how the fuck does that affect your hair too?" Aridyn said blankly still in shock.

"A fearless smile huh?" All Might continued ignoring the question "Boys you've seen the real me, so don't go telling your friends or blab it out on the internet."

"No way." Was again all Izuku could muster

"We won't, besides not like we have anyone who'd listen." Aridyn jested sardonically

All Might stared at the boy with a look of pity. He sat down and then lifted his shirt and revealed his wound. It was right next to where his heart should be. It was a crater with a small circle in the middle, the scars rippled out from it stretching over his abdomen.

"Five years ago… An enemy did this to me." He said looking down at the scar

"Eep!" Izuku shuddered.

"Oh… sweet fucking lord man." Aridyn said looking away

Aridyn had seen a wound like that before many years ago, he prayed he'd never have to see something like it again.

"My respiratory system was nearly destroyed, and my stomach removed. All the surgeries wasted me away to what you see now. I can only do my hero work for about three hours a day now."

"Five years ago…?" Izuku said shuddering " That was when you fought Toxic Chainsaw."

"You've done your homework." All Might said with a smirk and clenched his fist."But no. That lowlife didn't do this to me." All Might's gaze became more somber and downtrodden "This fight was never made public. That is because I asked that it wasn't." He lifts his gaze and stares at the boys. "The public doesn't need to know that their symbol of peace, the hero who saves people with a smile. Can be hurt and daunted by evil." He then turned his gaze solely to Aridyn."The reason I smile… Is to stave off the overwhelming pressure and fear I feel."

This took both of the boys by surprise. All Might, The All Might felt fear?! The man continued

"A Hero must always be ready to risk his life."

All Might knew the next part of what he was about to say would be the hardest to accept. But he didn't want these kids to needlessly get killed, so he hoped they would forgive him for what he was going to say.

"Without power can one become a hero?" He paused "No I should think not."

"Ah…" was all the boys could muster

"If you desire to help people become a police officer or a villain custody officer, though they are mocked, that line of work is just as admirable."

All Might then got up from where he was sitting having noticed the door to the roof was opened and began to walk towards it adding. "It's not wrong to dream. However, you both need to keep your dreams realistic."

With that, he disappeared into the shadow of the doorway and left the two speechless boys standing there.

As All Might walked down the stairs, he was deep in thought

_"__I do hope they can forgive me…"_ He thought morosely

He then remembered how he got into that situation in the first place.

_"__Ah yes I need to get this guy down to the station." _He thought reaching for his pocket.

He felt around for the bottle and found nothing. He felt around again, and again, and once more. But he didn't find anything. Before he could check the other pocket he looked out the window and saw a large explosion going off in the distance and knew what had happened.

"Oh no…" is all he could say

* * *

Across town, Bakugo stood in the middle of a wrecked and burning shopping plaza. Trying his best to resist the sludge man that had gotten his grip on him.

_ "__As if I'd let this piece of shit take over my body."_ He thought as he tried to futility escape again. Only to cry out in pain and cause more explosions to go off.

_ "__What power! I hit the jackpot! With this quirk, I'd even be able to beat All Might!"_ The muckman thought.

On the edges of the plaza, a crowd had gathered to see the commotion and to cheer on the heroes.

"Wow, some sort of hardcore villain?" A civilian asked

"Go get him, Heroes!" Cried another

Many of the heroes had tried to get the villain and had failed. Mount Lady tried to get through but she was stopped due to the plaza being too small.

"A single lane street? I can't get there!" She complained

Kamui Woods knew he wouldn't have stood a chance. So he stuck back and rescued other citizens.

"Fire is my weakness. Someone else is going to have to take this one!"

Backdraft was preoccupied with the fires so he couldn't do it.

"Thanks!' He called out to Kamui "But I've got my hands full too! Where are the other fire-fighters!?" He then turned to where Death-Arms was standing. "How's it looking over there!?"

Death-Arms stood back since he hadn't the strength to handle the villain and because Bakugo was resisting with his quirk.

"He's too slippery to deal with. But his hostage with the quirk is resisting. It's like a minefield out here, but we can't do anything against him!"

Bakugo made another attempt to escape. only for the villain to overpower him and force the explosion, he was about to use into the ground, driving back the heroes further.

"This isn't good! No one here can stop him!" Kamui said

"Just gotta wait for someone with the right quirk to show up!" Said a hero in a bird-shaped mask

"Until then we are on damage control! We need that kid to hold on just a bit more!" Said Backdraft

_ "__Damn it! If only I had the power to blow him away!"_ Thought Death-Arms as he clenched his fist.

In the back of the crowd, All Might had shown up in his actual form wheezing having ran the entire way there. Upon examining the situation he knew exactly what had happened. His thoughts immediately turned to when he was in the air struggling with those two boys.

_ "__That's when it happened!"_ He thought as he clutched closer at his throbbing wound _"__I lost track of time! Dealing with those fanboys led to this! Pathetic…"_ He grabbed the wound even closer_ "__Pathetic!"_

* * *

Aridyn and Izuku walked down the street in contemplative silence. Each going over what people had said to them that day.

"You need to be realistic. He's such a loser even for a junior… neither he nor his brother can face reality. it's about time to start thinking seriously about what you want to do with your futures. You and that brother of yours need to wake up and smell the fucking coffee." Ran through their thoughts

"Even… the best of the best said it," Izuku said trying to rub away the tears starting to form in his eyes

"Don't cry! We already knew, Right!?" Aridyn spat bitterly "This is reality."

"It's because we knew. That was why we tried so damn hard." Sniffed Izuku "We tried to ignore reality."

"Yeah."

As they made their way down the street they saw a crowd had gathered around a local shopping plaza. Izuku knew it was probably a villain, and by force of habit, he started to make his way across the street.

"Hey!" Aridyn called out as he followed

"..."

An explosion rang out in front of the crowd. Izuku and Aridyn looked on, the sound of it sounded familiar.

"That explosion, could it be? No. No way." Aridyn reasoned with himself

"I'm just so used to gawking." Izuku said absentmindedly.

"Just stop it. You'll only make yourself feel worse."

"Ahh!" Izuku shouted as he pointed towards the front of the crowd

In front of them, off in the distance was a sight they recognized. The sludge man was wreaking havoc on the plaza debris and fire surrounding him.

"Is that him?! How?!" Aridyn cried in disbelief

"I don't know. Did All Might let him go?! Did he drop him?!" Izuku questioned

"Wait if he dropped him…" Aridyn said realizing what had happened "It's all out fault!"

As they pondered over how this could have happened, they happened to overhear some of the bystanders talking.

"Why aren't the heroes doing anything?" Questioned one

"It seems the villain grabbed a high schooler as a hostage."

_"__He grabbed someone… oh dear god!"_ Aridyn thought clutching at his throat.

"Unbelievable…" Was all Izuku could say as he covered his mouth.

"Hey. that villain, wasn't he the same one All Might had on the run earlier?" asked another civilian

"All Might!? No way! He's here!?"

"Yeah, I saw him earlier."

"Then why isn't he here right now!?"

In the back, All Might heard this and continued to chastise himself. On the other side Aridyn and Izuku heard this and felt guilt drag it's nails across their consciences. Neither party knowing they were opposite of each other.

"It's all our fault that All Might can't do anything." Whispered Izuku.

"This guy can't be caught. We have to wait for someone who can handle him to show up!' Aridyn said looking down in shame

"Hang in there… We're so sorry." Izuku pleaded "We're so sorry! Someone will come to save you soon."

"A hero's bound to show up." Both boys said at the same time.

As the boys prayed for the victim's strength and for forgiveness for letting this happen, the victim started to try to resist again. They thrashed about for a bit but failed to break free. They then turned to face where the heroes were. Aridyn and Izuku's hearts stopped at what they saw. Staring back at them was the pleading and teary eyes of Katsuki Bakugo. Aridyn and Izuku looked at each other wide-eyed. The next second they realized that they were moving towards the villain at a breakneck pace. This caused surprise for the Heroes who watched on and for All Might as he felt his blood run cold seeing the two quirkless fanboys running headlong into danger. This also caused surprise for the two brothers who whose bodies were moving before they could even think.

"What are you boys doing!? Get back here! Stop!" Cried Death-Arms

"It's those two brats…" Said the villain as he spotted them racing forward.

"Deku? Ari?" Katsuki questioned.

"Dude! Why are we running! What are we doing! Why!?" Aridyn said in a panic.

"You're both dead." yelled the villain as he wound a punch back.

"What do we do?! What can we do at a time like this!?" Izuku questioned

Then it hit them. They thought back to their notebooks and what they had written down.

"I'll go for the left and you go for the right!" Izuku yelled

"Right! Let's do it." Aridyn agreed

Izuku took off the backpack he had been wearing and threw it towards the villain's left eye. Aridyn also took his backpack and used one of the straps as a grip and jumped up and swung it like a flail, aiming for the right eye. Both made an impact, making the villain howl out in pain and staggered back dazed.

"Kacchan!" Izuku yelled.

"Katsuki!" Aridyn cried.

"Why are you two here! You are both going to get killed!" Katsuki raged

"Our legs just started moving on their own!" Aridyn yelled back "Why? I haven't a fucking clue!"

Aridyn and Izuku pondered why going over the many reasons.

_"__It's our fault! Katsuki. Our Dream. Saving people with a smile. A deathwish. You need to be more realistic." _Is what ran through their heads.

But they knew at the moment the reason why they moved was…

"You.." Izuku said forming a big grin on his face.

"You looked like you needed saving!" Aridyn finished with an equally big grin on his face.

All Might saw and heard all of this and knew he had to do something. Bakugo cried out and tried to resist again.

"STOP...IT…!" He cried.

_ "__Pathetic! PATHETIC!"_ All Might thought as he dug deep within himself.

The villain, however, had recovered and was thoroughly pissed. He looked at the two shitstains that had hit him and wasted no time taking another swing at them.

"Just a bit longer." He yelled "So I need you two to fuck off and stop getting in my way

"Go! Protect the boys at all cost!" Yelled Death-Arms as he and the other heroes rushed in to save the boys.

Then a large hand appeared and grabbed onto all three of the boy's wrists. Connected to that hand was the hulking frame of All Might with mist pouring off him.

**"I really am pathetic." **He chuckled** "The lesson I left you with… I should start practicing what I preach!"**

With that, he swung his arm back getting an attack ready. Through a torrent of blood gushing from his mouth, he cried out.

** "A HERO SHOULD ALWAYS BE READY TO RISK HIS OWN LIFE!"**

He then slammed his arm into the ground with all the strength he could muster. Yelling

** "DETROIT SMASH!"**

The force of the wind that came with the punch was so great it lifted the boys he had in his grip off the ground. It blew the heroes back. It blew the dust off the buildings that surrounded the area. Soon it calmed down and All Might stood there. After a few seconds, the crowd that had watched the spectacle began to notice as a few drops of rain started to fall.

"Holy shit… Don't tell me…" A civilian questioned as more rain began to fall.

"He changed the weather with a Single Punch!" cried another

"All Might is so Amazing!" cheered another

With that, the crowd went crazy over what they had seen. Camera and news reporters started to rush towards All Might. All he did was stand there with steam rising off of the arm he had used, and said nothing.

** Afterward, the heroes collected the villain's body.**

** Fucker was pretty torn apart. But the police managed to get him into custody.**

** The heroes were pretty mad with us.**

** Understatement of the century. Death-Arms would have probably killed us himself if others weren't around.**

"There was absolutely no reason for you to endanger yourselves!" Death arms shouted to the two boys kneeling before him.

** Kacchan, on the other hand, got praised.**

** Fuckin bullshit if you asked me he was pussing out like a bitch.**

** Thank god he can't hear you.**

"Wow! You were tough out there! And that quirk!" Said the hero with the bird-shaped mask. "Consider becoming my sidekick when you go pro!"

Katsuki didn't say anything. All he did was stare at the two boys in quiet contemplation.

* * *

Aridyn and Izuku were walking down a backroad towards their house. They had been finally let go from the lecture/chew-out Death-Arms had given them. The sun was starting to set by the point they started off.

"I was hoping to apologize to All Might for what had happened. But those reporters wouldn't budge." Izuku said sorrowfully

"We can always just email him on his website when we get home," Aridyn suggested.

Before they could continue to talk they were interrupted by an all to familiar voice.

"Deku! Ari!" yelled Katsuki.

They turned around and saw Katsuki standing there trembling in what they assumed was rage with his hair covering his eyes.

"I…" He started fists shaking. "I never asked you to save me! As if you two quirkless losers could have beaten him! I could have done it if you hadn't gotten in the way! Don't you **Dare** try to do something so dumb again! I'm the only one that gets to kick the shit out of you! Do that shit again and I'll kill you myself! Don't try to think what you did won me over!

With that, he did a 180 turn and started trudging off before adding.

"You damn fucking nerds!"

With that, he was out of sight. Leaving both boys slightly bewildered.

"I guess that's thanks?" Aridyn questioned "Also was it just me or did he show concern for us?"

"He's right though you know." Izuku stated "We couldn't have beaten that guy. And we would have died if it weren't for All Might. But I'm still glad we helped save him."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Aridyn concurred " I guess now we can now focus on achieving a more realistic dream…"

As he was about to finish out of an alleyway All Might burst forth in all his muscular glory.

** "I Am Here!"** All Might shouted in jubilation

"What the fuck!?" Aridyn shrieked in surprise.

"All Might what are you doing here?!" Izuku questioned. "I thought you were still dealing with the press."

All Might let out a hearty laugh and wagged a finger.

** "Shaking them off was not a problem for me! After all, I Am All Mi…** Hack!"

In the middle of his sentence, All Might exploded into a cloud of mist and reverted to his true form hacking up a fountain of crimson.

"Christ is this going to happen every time we see you!?" Aridyn questioned with concern.

"Boys." All Might began "First while I look like this call me Toshinori Yagi. Can't have anyone finding out about me"

"I'm going to call you yogi." Aridyn smirked.

"I could just leave, you know." All Might/ Toshinori Yagi said with a deadpan look on his face.

"Yagi it is then." Aridyn conceded sheepishly.

"Now secondly I've come here to thank you both and to revise what I said earlier… And thirdly I have a proposal for both of you."

"Thank us? Why?" Izuku asked

"Without you… If I hadn't heard your story. I'd be nothing but fake muscle and insecurity! So thank you."

"Fake muscle?" Izuku whispered as he looked towards his brother.

"Not a clue." He said with a shrug.

Izuku then turned and looked at Toshinori and shook his head.

"But we got in your way! It was our fault from the start! Even though we were quirkless we dared to ask if…"

"Exactly!" Toshinori interjected. "Of all the people at the scene who was the first to act? It was you two! Two quirkless and scared boys! You spurred me to action!"

Hearing this praise from All Might started to get to the boys. They could feel a lump in their throats.

"Most of the top heroes showed signs of greatness as kids and young adults," Toshinori explained. "Many of them claimed that their bodies moved on their own before they could think!"

Their hearts started to beat faster in their chests. The lump in their throats rose. They began to tremble as tears started to well in their eyes.

**For some reason…**

**Our thoughts turned to what our mother had said all those years ago.**

_ "__I'm sorry boys! I'm so sorry!"_ The words raced through their minds.

Izuku began to hunch over holding himself as the dam of tears started to break. Aridyn was on his knees looking up into the sky with his arms over his eyes trying to stop the tears.

"That's what happened to you two back there wasn't it!?" Toshinori demanded

"Yes…" Was all they could muster still fighting the tears threatening to break.

**Mom the words we wanted to hear you say back then…**

**All we wanted to hear were six words…**

**"Boys. You can be Heroes."** All Might said still in his true form.

With that their wills failed and they began to sob. Both on their hands and knees. They wailed for what seemed like hours. All the years of being beaten down and told to give up finally rearing its ugly head as they processed what All Might had said. Someone had finally believed in them, and it was none other than All Might.

** Our Dreams finally became a reality.**

** Oh shit! I think we forgot to mention at the start…**

** This is the story of how we became the greatest heroes the world would ever see!**

**Authors Notes:**** So If you can't tell I'm going to use the manga as a foundation for this story. But don't worry I'm not just gonna copy past the entire storyline of the manga with only a few minor edits, that's just lazy and I would consider a bit unethical. There will be major additions added since well... you've read the tags. you know the saying get your facts straight then distort them as you please? It's basically like that, I'll be following the storyline but with my own twist and turns and additions. Anyways I hope you enjoy! If you have any feedback, comments, questions or suggestions. I am more than happy to hear them. Until next time Cheers!**


	3. Chapter 2-The Beginning of Training Hell

**The Number One Hero All Might!**

**Quirk Unknown and Age unknown though I'm betting the guy is at least 40.**

**Ever since he appeared he rose to the top and criminal activity seemed to decrease drastically!**

**Him alone is a deterrent to villainy, which is badass!**

**He lives up to his name as the "Symbol of Peace"!**

**And the guy just said to US that.**

**"Young Men You Can Be Heroes."** All Might proclaimed as he stared at the two crying young men.

_ "I'm sorry ma'am, but I'm afraid there isn't much hope for them. The Midoriya Brothers! There's no way! You both are quirkless. And you have the gall to think you can rub shoulders with me? You and that brother of yours need to wake up and smell the fucking coffee! I'm sorry boys I'm so sorry!" _Their minds ran with these thoughts as memories of all the years of being told to give up and that their dreams were hopeless came rushing towards them.

**We had been waiting to hear those words all our lives!**

**And we heard it from All Might of all people!**

**We couldn't have asked for anything more!**

**...I mean we could have.**

"And I believe one of you are worthy of inheriting my power" Toshinori exclaimed with his arms outstretched.

**But I wasn't planning on actually receiving an answer like that.**

The boys stopped crying at these words and looked at the man.

"What…?" is all that came out of their mouths.

Toshinori let out a hearty laugh

"What's with the faces? That was my proposal!"

He then points to them and through yet another torrent of red coming through his mouth explains.

"I am asking one of you if you want to try and accept my power!"

_"Accept his power? What is All Might saying?" _Thought both the boys as they stared back blankly

"This is about my quirk, boys," Toshinori explained wiping the blood from his mouth. "The papers always thought it was "super strength" or "power boost". And I would avoid the question with a joke during interviews." He then starts brushing the hair out of his face. "Because All Might the "Symbol of Peace" needs to look like a natural-born hero."

Toshinori then throws his head back and outstretches his arms as if he was a showman who revealed the circuses star act.

"But my quirk, It was Passed Down to me! Like the Olympic torch!"

"Wait… Passed...Down?" Aridyn started in a daze

"To… You…? Really!?" Izuku finished in a panic

"Yes and now it might one of your turns!"

"H-h-hold on a sec o-okay!" Izuku said grabbing the back of his brother's collar.

"H-hey! What gives!" Aridyn shouted by the sudden forcefulness Izuku showed.

"Meeting now!"

"A-alright!"

"So what do we know so far?" Izuku said starting the meeting.

Toshinori watched the two boys as their private conversation slowly devolved into a bunch of mutterings. He was impressed and also creeped out by how they managed to keep up with one another while also sounding almost incoherent, he did, however, manage to listen in on the conversation."

_ "To be sure All Might's quirk is one of the greatest mysteries in the world! It has sparked endless debates and theories on the internet" _Izuku commented.

_ " And now he says he can pass it on!? I have no idea what he means by that or even if that's possible!" _Aridyn contributed.

_ "Then again for all the years quirks have been around we still know so little about them!" _Izuku countered.

"I mean the reason they are called quirks is because they are unique to the individual and so far we haven't seen previous heroes like All Might!" Aridyn argued

_ "What have I gotten myself into with these two?" _Toshinori thought "Are you boys doubting me! Nonsense!" He interjected"I may have secrets but I Don't Lie! I can transfer power! That is the quirk I inherited! It is called, One For All!"

"One for...All…" Izuku repeated.

"Sounds catchy," Aridyn commented.

"The first person cultivates the power." Toshinori began to explain. "And then passes it on to another and they refine and cultivate more power and pass it on again. And so on, and in this way, those crying out to be saved and those with brave and true hearts link to form a crystalline network of power!"

"But why? Why us?" Izuku asked

"I've been looking for a successor for a while now and I not only find one but two who are truly worthy! You both may be quirkless fanboys. But what I saw back there… you were both more heroic than anyone else!"

Toshinori then looks at both of them and lets out a sigh and rubs his eyebrows with his thumb and index finger.

"And now I'm afraid this is where the hard part comes in. You see I might be able to pass down my quirk but I can't split it between two people even though I wish I could. But you see I am not going to choose who I feel that would be unfair, so I will leave that to you two."

Both brothers sat there in silent thought pondering over who should get it.

_ "Aridyn should get it. He did rush to save Kacchan with me and he rushed to save me as well! He's more heroic!" _Izuku thought.

"Toshinori I believe Ar…" Izuku started.

"Give it to Izuku! He deserves it more!" Aridyn blurted out beating Izuku to the punch. "He deserves it more… I'm not worthy of such a gift. I may have rushed to save him and Katsuki but I failed at saving both of them and only proved to be a problem for others… And even if I wasn't a problem I still couldn't accept, Izuku is kind-hearted and always helpful and has never hated anybody no matter what… he is the opposite of me and the better of the two of us. So he should have it!"

"Hey now wait that's not true…!" Izuku started to protest

"No, even if it isn't true I will not take this power! No buts!"

Toshinori looked at Aridyn and saw something familiar in his eyes but he couldn't quite place it. He then turned to Izuku.

"Young Izuku what is your answer?" He asked

Izuku sat there for a moment thinking on how much All Might had divulged with both of them and how Aridyn had given up his opportunity so Izuku could take his, He knew he couldn't let it go to waste.

"Yes… I accept!" He says with determination

"A quick answer, I expected no less," Toshinori said with a huge grin

He then turned to Aridyn.

"Don't think I'm just going to leave you out to dry young man! I'm going to train you as well! I'll be there every step of the way so you can be as much a hero as your brother is going to be!"

"T-thank you, Yagi!" Aridyn said_ " Am I already so far behind that I'm being compared to Izuku? that won't make me resentful towards him at ALL." _He thought taking the comment to heart a little. Then another thought crossed his mind.

"OH CRAP!"

"What is it young Aridyn!" Toshinori asked with a start

"I just realized that the villain attack will be on the news by now."

"Yes, what of it!"

"Our mother will have seen it…" was all Aridyn stated.

"Oh… OH NO!" Izuku realized turning as white as a sheet.

"How are we gonna explain this to her!" Aridyn panicked.

**The road to power is never easy.**

**Dude, I'm surprised we even got to walk it, to begin with!**

* * *

Many would have thought that after Inko Midoriya found out her two sons were both quirkless she would have gone on a guilt-driven downward spiral and let herself go. Most people don't know what it's like raising two rambunctious boys nor did they know Mitsuki Bakugo. With Mitsuki to knock some sense into her, she snapped out of her funk and spent much of her time just trying to keep up with her two boys. So she didn't spend much time dwelling on the guilt and she kept her figure though over the years though she did shrink a little but she was still in good shape. Even still she felt like she was going to keel over and die of it when she watched the news report and saw her two sons rush in and save Mitsuki's boy. And she almost did when her sons returned and a strange skeletal man followed behind them and told her what he wanted to do.

"YOU WANT TO DO WHAT?!" Inko asked squeezing her sons in her arms tightly.

"I said I want to train your sons," Toshinori repeated sheepishly as he looked at the suffocating boys.

"Y-y-you can t-trust h-him m-mom," Izuku said as his airways closed under the pressure of his mother's hug.

"Y-y-yeah h-he w-w-works f-for A-All M-might" Aridyn wheezed.

Inko saw what she was doing and let them go, much to the gratitude of all three men.

"May I ask why?" Inko asks glaring at the man.

"Good lord this family is something!" Toshinori thought "I was there at the scene of that villain attack."

Inko tries to grab her sons again remembering the scene she saw on the news, though they manage to dodge just in time.

"And I saw that they both had the makings of great heroes!" Toshinori says with all the confidence in the world.

"I don't… I don't know…" She says running her fingers through her forest green hair

"I know it is a hard choice to make given what had just happened and the proposition is coming from a stranger to you." Toshinori reasoned "Here why don't we wait till your husband comes home so we can all discuss this together."

Toshinori noticed the room get colder as Inko's expression changed into a glower.

"I don't have a husband," Inko stated calmly as she glared at the man.

Toshinori immediately picked up the signals she was giving off and knew he was toeing a very dangerous line.

"Please forgive me. I meant no offense."

"It's fine." She states "Now back to what you were proposing. I believe I've made a decision."

All three men looked at her with eager looks. Inko looks between her two sons.

"I said something to you two many years ago that I regret deeply. And now it's my opportunity to make up for my failings. I don't want to dash your dreams again." She looks directly at Toshinori. "Mr. Toshinori I accept your proposal."

The boys were about to cheer but were cut off by Inko who had more to say.

"However. If either of them are hurt or worse then you will answer to me. Got it?"

Toshinori could feel the daggers she was staring and knew she would have his head on a platter if he didn't live up to his side of the bargain.

"Y-yes Ma-ma'am." He gulped. _"This woman is something" _

Both of the boys cheered and hugged Inko thanking her. Toshinori watched the scene with a smile.

* * *

Aridyn and Izuku made their way towards Dagobah Beach. It had been a few days since their encounter with All Might and after their mother agreed to his request to train them, they immediately set up a time and place for their first day of training. But the boys were still confused as to why the beach.

"You'd think he would take us to a gym or something?" Aridyn said looking at his brother

"I don't know. All Might is always elusive when it comes to his training and personal affairs." Izuku shrugged.

They continued to walk in silence afterward anticipating what they would find.

**_"That should do it!"_**All Might thought as he hastily scribbled a few last-minute details onto the two large packets he had out. **_"These will surely do the trick to whip those boys into shape!"_**

All Might slipped the two packets into his pocket and looked at his surroundings, he wasn't pleased by what he saw. The beach was more trash heap than anything else for as far as the eye could see the coast was lined with nothing but scrap and junk even a few abandoned cars and trucks had found their way onto the piles.

**_ "Hopefully these boys will see why I brought them out here."_**

He then started to walk towards the entrance to greet the boys and to get them started with their first day of training. He was greeted by a peculiar sight, Izuku was dressed normally for working out he had a T-shirt with black text saying All Might on the front and teal tracksuit pants with a single large white line going down either side of them and he also wore his signature red sneakers. Aridyn had a white tank top on and green trousers with a brown belt and leather boots. He looked as if he was in an old U.S. army boot camp.

** "I… Uh…"** All Might just stared.

Aridyn saw All Might's confused look and chuckled.

"We are training. So I thought this would help get me in the mindset." He explained. "Besides I've always been a fan of older fashion."

**_"What have I gotten myself into?"_**All Might Shook his head. **"Alright, we've wasted enough time! It's time to get you training started!"**

"Right! Let's do this!" Both the boys shouted pumping their fists into the air

We had no idea how hard the first step on the road to power was going to be.

** "This fridge makes for a nice seat!"** All Might said as he watched the two boys strain against the ropes that were wrapped around the fridge. **"A little movement would make it a lot better!"**

"Christ, All Might you alone weigh six-hundred pounds!" Aridyn said before falling on his face.

**"Nah, I've lost weight! I'm only five-hundred and sixty pounds."** He proudly stated. "In this form anyway." He muttered to himself.

"So All Might. Why are we dragging garbage across the beach anyway?" Izuku asked helping his brother up.

** "Because!" **All Might chuckled as he took pictures of the two from his phone. **"You're not ready yet to receive my power yet!"**

"WHAT?! But I thought you said that we were worthy earlier!" Izuku cried.

** "Your body kid! I meant your body isn't ready yet."** All Might said as he stepped down from the fridge and walked closer to them still taking pictures.

Izuku only gave the most downtrodden and questioning look All Might had ever seen.

** "My quirk All For One gives the strength of multiple people to one! Your body isn't ready yet for that power! Those limp noodles you call arms and legs would pop right off if I gave it to you now!"**

"Wah! My limbs!" Izuku gasped in horror

"Woah! Okay, I think I made the right choice giving that shit to you!" Aridyn said throwing his hands up "That doesn't answer his question though. We are here to train our bodies… by hauling trash?"

**"That is correct young Aridyn! But that's not all!" **All Might said giving his best grin **"When I came into town I did some research. This beach or at least this stretch of it has been like this for years."**

"Oh yeah, something about the tide washing things to shore. And people using it as an illegal dumping grounds." Izuku remarked.

** "The younger generation of heroes only want fame and glory."** All Might chided putting his hand on top of the fridge. **"That's why I brought you two out here. To teach you that being a hero is all about volunteering yourself! No matter how unglamorous it may seem!"** He pressed down on the fridge and it easily gave under his weight like tinfoil, revealing behind it a beautiful sunrise. **"Now! Let's bring back that beautiful ocean view! That is the first step on your path to becoming heroes!"**

"So our first step… is cleaning up all this!?" Izuku exasperated waving his hand over the heaps of garbage

** "Izuku. You want to get into U.A. right?"**

"Well yeah, because you went to U.A. and I want to go there too!"

** "You are a fanboy through and through!"** All Might quipped before turning dour. **" Like I said before It's not possible if you don't have a quirk. It's sad but true. Not to mention U.A. has the toughest hero course in the world."**

"Ahem." Aridyn coughed. "That's fine and dandy for Izuku since he is getting a quirk but where do I fit in all of this?"

** "Bwahaha! I haven't forgotten about you young Aridyn!"** All Might beamed **"You will be aiming for the support course!"**

_ "Are you serious! Then what was all that talk about being a hero alongside Izuku!?" _Aridyn thought with some chagrin.

All Might saw the incredulous and betrayed look on Aridyn's face and knew what he was thinking.

** "I know you feel as if I lied to you. I haven't."** He said placidly **"The reason why I say this is because it is the only way you would be able to get into U.A. and from there you and Izuku would train to be heroes, just in different but equal capacities."**

"I guess that makes sense." Aridyn conceded. "But I'm still going to be a hero right beside Izuku, not some support lackey!"

"I wouldn't want it any other way!" Izuku said beaming a huge smile towards Aridyn.

Aridyn gave a brief nod and a smirk towards Izuku.

** "Excellent! Your resolution in the face of opposition is also the aspect of a great hero as well!" **All Might praised easing some of the tension that still lingered. **"Another reason we are cleaning this trash is that it contains valuable scrap metal and parts!"**

"Okay? What of it?" Aridyn questioned

** "We are going to be hauling it off to a man I know called Otōsan Hatsume."**

"What does he do?"

** "He is one of the top support gear creators in the country! And was one of the few people who have made me support gear!"**

"Wow, really that's so cool!" Izuku cheered.

**"Indeed, and I'm going to ask him to train you two in inventing and making support gear and other utilities to help both of you out!"**

"Wait? Both of us?" Izuku asked quizzically

**"Yes! Both of you!"** All Might exclaimed. **"As I waited for you both to come to when I battled that sludge villain, I went through your notebooks to autograph remember? I've seen what you two are capable of when you put your brains together. It reminded me of two friends I know."**

A thought then crossed his mind of what would happen if the two boys met his two friends. He swore he could hear cackling from two different sources. A cold shiver rolled down his spine.

** "A-anyways! I don't want any of either of your potentials to go to waste!"**

"Alright, we are down for this." Aridyn and Izuku nodded in agreement.

All Might then took the two packets he had in his pocket and handed each to the boys.

"What's this?" Izuku asked.

** "That! My young Izuku is my self designed Get into U.A. American Dream Plan!"** All Might said flexing his muscles

"You're Japanese!" Aridyn jabbed.

**"Doesn't matter! Now listen!"** All might countered. **"This is going to be your life for the next ten months! I have written down everything in detail including what you are going to eat, how you spend your time, even how long you will sleep!"**

"Wow! So thorough!" Izuku said fawning over the packet.

"Wait? Ten months? All Might we're juniors in high school! And it's May!? By the time we get finished, it would be February and we would only be seniors and the exam are in August!" Aridyn countered.

** "Right you are! You are on this fitness program to mold yourselves into proper vessels and heroes! I am not going to just let you do fitness training the entire 16 months and then give Izuku the quirk! That's like giving someone who doesn't know what a gun is a revolver and then throwing them to the wolves! That's just irresponsible. No, After you finish these ten months I will teach Izuku how to use One for All and both of you how to fight!"**

"Make sense, when you put it like that" Aridyn concurred

Aridyn and Izuku looked at each other with determination and nodded.

"ALRIGHT! LET'S DO THIS" They cried pumping their fists into the air

**The first day was the easiest out of our ten months of hell**

**Well, yeah! Because we met HER on the second day and that was when it all went sideways.**

* * *

A day later Aridyn and Izuku found themselves sitting by each other in the backseat of All Might's truck, the bed of it filled to the brim with metal and parts from the beach.

"I assume we are about to meet ?" Aridyn asked

"Yes, we are. Though be forewarned the Hatsume's have amazing quirks that allow them to invent so many things but they are also… Eccentric with a somewhat crazed lust for knowledge." Toshinori stated.

Toshinori felt a cold chill pass through the truck as he looked back and saw Aridyn and Izuku gain a mad gleam in their eyes.

"Eccentric huh?" Aridyn chimed.

"Quirks you say?" Hummed Izuku.

"A crazed lust for knowledge?" They sang in unison.

_ "Oh dear lord!" _Toshinori shuddered _"What am I about to unleash upon the world!?" _

The rest of the ride over was in relative silence. Aridyn and Izuku talked happily amongst themselves, while Toshinori continued to feel a cold and unfeeling shadow draw closer with each mile they covered. They managed to arrive just before mid-day. As they exited the truck Toshinori walked around the back of it, out of sight due to the mountain of metal and All Might came walking around the other side. The boys gave a questioning look.

** "They don't know about…"** All Might points to his side. " **...This. And they are better off not knowing!" **He added.

"Man, you've got more trust issues than I do." Aridyn jeered.

**"Just get inside!"** All Might fumed.

The building had a smaller front end that looked like an office or living space, while the back of the building was the size of a warehouse. All around the area leading towards it were piles upon piles of scrap metal, parts, and a very large assortment of different looking devices, most of which looked like they had been blown up. The group of three entered the building. The front room was fashioned to look like a waiting room, with lounging furniture against the walls for waiting clients and a front desk with a simple bell one could ring to get a worker's attention. Off to the side, there was a set of stairs going up, the group assumed that led to living quarters. All Might walked up to the front desk and rang the bell. They sat in silence for what felt like a minute.

"Maybe they aren't at home." Izuku suggested.

** "Nonsense! I know the Hatsumes well enough to know they barely leave home."** All Might asserted. **"No, I think I should just ring again."**

He then rang the bell again with a little more force. They sat in silence again for about a minute or two, All Might getting more impatient with each second that passed.

"You must know them really well." Aridyn said words dripping with sarcasm.

** "No, no, no, maybe they just can't hear it!"** All Might spluttered **"You know what they say! Third times the charm!"**

All Might proceeded to slam down on the bell, it produced a loud ring that could have been heard from a mile away. It also was flattened into a pancake under All Might's fist. The boys looked at the bell and then back at All Might. Izuku was in a state of shock and disbelief, Aridyn just looked amused and proceeded to do the most patronizing slow clap All Might ever endured.

"Third times the charm indeed!" He stated wryly.

Before All Might could snap out of his chagrin to defend himself, a loud explosion was heard coming from the back. All three looked at each other with some apprehension unsure about what to do, when another explosion rang out, this time much closer.

** "Boys! Get behind me!"** All Might said getting into a defensive stance.

"R-right!" Izuku squeaked shuffling towards All Might.

"Shit! Don't have to tell me twice!" Aridyn shouted as he dove hearing yet another explosion going off.

More explosions could be heard each getting closer to the door. Along with them, they could also hear a man shouting. And then all went silent. They stood there for what seemed like an eternity preparing themselves for what came next. But nothing did come.

** "Maybe I should go check the ba…."** All Might started

He was cut off by yet another explosion and the door to the back flying open. Smoke poured into the front room and out of it flew the form of a man who slammed directly into the wall behind them.

** "Eh?!"** All three blurted.

The form of the man then rose up and dusted himself off. He was an older shorter looking man with calloused hands and leathery skin. He had short scruffy pink hair with some flecks of white starting to show, along with the hair he also sported an equally scruffy and pink and white beard though it appeared it was singed black in some spots. He wore what looked to be welding goggles so they couldn't see what his eye color was. He was wearing a dark green workshop coverall with the name tag of Hatsume sown onto the breast pocket. It didn't take a detective to figure out who it was.

"DAMN IT MEI!" The man shouted towards the open backdoor. " I TOLD YOU THAT WAS HELIUM NOT HYDROGEN!

**"Ah! Kikai it has been a while! You look well as ever!"** All Might said scratching the back of his neck sheepishly

"How many times am I going to have to tell you All Might to call me by my title!"

** "Hugh…"** All Might rolled his eyes. **"Hello, Otōsan Hatsume."** He huffed begrudgingly

"That's better!" The pink-haired man said with a smirk. "Say!" He exclaimed while looking at the front desk. "What happened to my bell!?"

Another explosion rang out from the back, causing everyone to turn and try to look through the smoke-shrouded door. Aridyn took the opportunity and swiped the bell off the desk and shoved it into his pocket.

"What bell?" Aridyn asked trying to sound inconspicuous as possible.

The short man then looked back at the desk and blinked for a few moments.

"Must be seeing things…" He mumbled. "Anyways why are you here?"

**_ "Note to self, find a way to thank young Aridyn later." _**All Might thought having caught Aridyn in the act of saving his ass from the would-be wrath of Hatsume. **"I came here with that scrap you requested. You know my end of the agreement we made a few days ago."**

Hatsume stood there for a minute stroking his beard with his forefinger and thumb, trying to remember what the pro-hero was talking about.

"Ah!" He snapped his fingers "That's right!"

** "Glad you remembered. Now that I'm holding up my end of the bargain, I came here so that you can start on your end!"**

"About that." He said bluntly "What was my end again?"

The group of three all facepalmed at the same time at how cavalier the man was about having forgotten a deal he made.

** "Your end…" **All Might said with mild annoyance. **"Was to train these two lads how to invent and build support gear and other utilities!"**

Hatsume then looked behind All Might and saw the two seventeen-year-olds staring at him with clear apprehension on their faces.

"I didn't even notice them." He stated.

"I just spoke to you like two seconds ago!" Aridyn cried in bemusement

"I don't remember that." Hatsume grunted. "You both are so unremarkable I didn't even know you were here."

Aridyn and Izuku felt a wave of dismay wash over them after hearing the old man's remark. Hatsume then walked over to them and inspected each of them. The boys felt abject horror as the man examined and felt every inch of their torsos and faces. After the inspection, the shorter man gave a huff.

"No." He states bluntly "I will not train them."

All three of the men looked at him with shock and disbelief. He looked at them for a while before he finally broke into laughter.

"BWAHAHA! You should see your faces!" He laughs pointing at them. "It's not that I won't train them, I just can't."

**"What do you mean!? We had a deal!"**

"I know. I know." He said trying to calm the giant " It's just that I've received some important request and I can't spare any time with them."

Another explosion then rang out from the backroom. And they saw Hatsume get a wicked gleam in his eye.

"But…" He started. "...I do know someone who can though"

With that, he walked behind the front desk and through the open door, after a few seconds the heard shouting.

"MEI!"

"WHAT! I'M BUSY!" said a female voice

"GO TO THE FRONT DESK YOU'VE GOT COMPANY!"

"COMPANY?! I DON'T KNOW ANYBODY!? SO WHOSE ASKING FOR ME!?"

"JUST GET TO THE FRONT OR ELSE YOU'LL LOSE WELDING PRIVILEGES FOR A MONTH!"

"YOU MONSTER! ...FINE I'LL BE THERE IN A BIT!"

The group just looked at each other after hearing the exchange with sweat forming on their brows. Hatsume then walked out and gave them an amiable smile.

"She'll be out shortly."

** "R-right."**

After a minute, they heard the sound of boots coming closer and then they saw her come through the door. She looked the same age as Aridyn and Izuku. She was at least 5'6", She had salmon pink hair in dreadlocks that ran down to her shoulders she had bright yellow eyes with a crosshairs from a sniper scope on each iris. She was wearing a simple form-fitting black tank top and the same dark green coveralls for pants with the upper part wrapped around her waist. On her head appeared to be red and gold goggles with the same crosshairs over the lenses and on the band that was attached to the goggles were two pipes that curled into each other and fashioned to look like horns of some kind. She had a very muscular but curvy build to her, her arms were muscular and lean, her upper torso was also lean as well but the tank top mainly showed off her very mature figure.

_ "Oh no!" _Both boys thought _"She's gorgeous!_

_"Wait why did I think that first?!" _Each boy thought as they were caught by surprise by the sudden thought.

"This is my daughter Mei." The older man said.

By the time the words had left his mouth, the girl was on the two boys looking them up and down thoroughly.

_ "Oh, God!" _Both boys thought. _"She's also crazy!" _

Izuku was the first to be examined. She felt every part of him up and down, getting real close herself and pressed herself against him to get a more accurate examination. The moment her figure pressed against him, Izuku's brain stopped and he was left a red and incoherent mess. After she finished with him, Mei turned her crazed gaze towards Aridyn and started with him. Aridyn was not as timid and shy as his brother was, he had his flaws, but needless to say, he was left feeling uncomfortable by the intrusiveness of the young woman, but he didn't keel over and die as Izuku had.

"You both are scrawny," Mei commented. "But not to worry! I can make babies for both of you, that you'll love!"

Well until he heard that. Then he crumbled and landed by his brother a similar shade of red, and even more incoherent.

"DAMN IT MEI!" the elder Hatsume said dragging her off the two unresponsive boys. "EVERY CLIENT WITH YOU!"

**_"Oh no!"_**All Might thought with his hands running through his hair **_"They're dead! Their mother is going to kill me!"_**

After Mei had been pulled off them they got back up and stood there with blank looks on their faces.

** "B-boys are you okay?"** All Might asked wearily.

"...Yeah, we're fine. Why do you ask? What happened?" Aridyn and Izuku asked.

** "Um… Nothing boys! Nothing at all!"** All Might said with sweat forming on his brow.

"Mei." the old man said. "All Might here as requested that I train these two boys. However, you know I can't due to orders, so I am asking you to train them in my stead since you know all I do if not more. What do you say?"

"YES!" Mei said instantly.

"Wow, she didn't even hesitate!" the four others in the room thought.

"However! I do have one condition."

** "And that is?"**

"They are also going to be my guinea pigs for my babies!"

"Y-y-your babies?" Aridyn asked hesitantly.

"Forgive her." Hatsume senior pleaded "It's what she calls her inventions."

"W-w-well it seems fair since we are taking her time, I guess," Izuku said.

"I guess," Aridyn said with some reluctance. "Alright, we agree to these terms."

Mei instantly embraced both of them into a tight hug with a wide grin on her face. Izuku shut down again, while Aridyn shot All Might a wary look. All Might just gave the boys a sheepish grin.

"NOW!" Mei said finishing the hug "COME, MY MINIONS, WE HAVE WORK TO DO!"

She then grabs one of each of the boy's legs and starts to drag them towards the back. The boys tried to claw their way towards All Might but Mei proved to be too strong for them.

"ALL MIGHT HELP!" was all the boys could shout before they were dragged off into the workshop, door slamming closed behind them.

**_ "I should probably let their mother know their new schedule…"_**All Might thought as he watched the scene unfold in horror. **_"And pray that she doesn't kill me!"_**

* * *

**And that was the true beginning of our ten-month in training hell!**

**I sometimes think even Katsuki would say this was too much even by his standards.**

**Authors Notes: So at first, I was going to just do the whole ten months, but then I realized that would have been a bad idea because it would have rushed the relationships of the characters without any of the readers actually seeing the relations grow, so I decided that this would be the setup for the training and the next chapter would actually be the training, hopefully you enjoy this. I also keep forgetting to mention that this is my first time writing and is also a writing exercise at the same time so please bear with me as updates will be rather... sporadic since I want to make sure what I'm writing isn't complete trash since I haven't the foggiest on how to actually write romance or romantic relationships, oh well. Also, this is being posted to fanfiction. com as well if you'd prefer reading it over there and vice versa for my fanfiction. com readers on AO3 (Archive of Our Own). Anyways I am always open to feedback, suggestions and any questions you may have! Until next time! Cheers!**


	4. Chapter 3-Innovation and Inspiration

It had been a month since they were "Introduced" to Mei Hatsume, they had managed to survive the encounter and get out unscathed for the most part. That was the easy part, they still had to deal with All Might's training camp.

"Come on boys! Put your back into it!" Toshinori shouted through the torrent of blood.

The boys were busy trying to push an old broken down car that someone had managed to dump on the beach. They made very little progress thanks to the sand.

"I want that by the entrance yesterday! Now show me some hustle!"

"Christ! Odin! Vishnu! Whatever gods are up there!" Aridyn prayed between gritted teeth. "Give us a damn break! I'm using muscles I didn't know I even had!"

"You're telling me!" Izuku huffed. "I feel like this falls under a form of torture!"

"Is that complaining I hear!?" Toshinori interjected.

"NO SIR!" They both said in a panic.

"Good! Now Hurry it up. Nine more months are left! And don't forget you still have to go to Hatsume's afterward!"

"UGHHH!" both boys cried.

**If All Might was a demon drill sergeant, then Mei was the devil.**

**That might explain why her 'tests' felt like torture sometimes.**

* * *

The Hatsume workshop was an inventor's dreamland come true. It had everything they could have wanted. A massive forge in the back a giant 3d printer that used the molten metal from the forge to print out custom made parts, tools lining every wall and many work tables and machines all around the warehouse ready to use for anything the inventor needed to do from soldering, circuitry, coding, cutting, etc. The boys sat at a workbench going over their school homework and working on the homework Mei had assigned them. While Mei herself was in the middle of the shop floor fiddling with a new project of hers. It looked to be a pair of shoes with fans attached to the soles, she hadn't told them what it was but they knew they were going to be her unwilling test subjects. The start of their tenure under her was rocky, to say the least. She would constantly invade their personal space to measure them for her inventions to fit properly or just simply strap an invention on them and press the go button. Or to simply latch onto them and unload all the ideas she had going on in her head. After a while, though they realized she didn't know how to socialize properly since it seemed all she did was stay in the workshop. But after a month or so they got used to these intrusions and formed an interesting partnership with her. On Mei's end, they taught her how to actually socialize with people and to not invade their space so she can 'Test' something and to talk to people instead of treating them as a wall to bounce ideas off of. It was a still ongoing learning process, to say the least. On Aridyn and Izuku's end, they proved to be fast learners much to Mei's delight. They managed to keep up with her lessons for the most part though she would get off tangent repeatedly and often, they were like sponges soaking up whatever she would throw at them and absorb the information with vigor. On this day however they noticed that Mei had been acting much more docile than her usual rambunctious self. She just sat there fiddling with her "baby" listlessly.

"Hey Hatsume," Izuku called getting up from the table. "You alright?"

"Huh?" Mei said snapping out of her trance.

"I asked if you were Okay."

"Oh! Yes! Absolutely!" She said with enthusiasm "I've never been better! Especially since I've almost gotten my latest baby done! You guys are going to love it!"

"How long have you been working on that?" Aridyn asked walking up to her.

"Oh! since Saturday I think."

"When's the last time you've slept?" Izuku asked

"Oh! Since Saturday I think." She repeated.

"Hatsume." Aridyn said with concern. "It's Friday now."

"So what of it?" She asked turning back towards her project.

The boys shot the girl a look of dismay.

_ "__The hell is this girl made out of!?"_ They both thought.

They then turned to each other and nodded knowing they had come up with the same idea to rectify the situation. Aridyn grabbed Mei and lifted her and carried her over to the work table they had been using and Izuku grabbed the invention and held it out of reach of the grasping hands of the girl.

"Come on guys!" She whined, "I'm almost done with it!"

"Dammit Hatsume!" Aridyn chided her "How many times has your dad told you to stop going overboard! Are we going to have to start doing it too?"

"But come… on… I'm almost… done…" She said with fatigue starting to catch up with her.

"How are you going to teach us if you're running on fumes?" Aridyn asked. "Look get some rest and start fresh, okay? This isn't healthy you know."

"Fine… just… let me… put some… finishing touches." She said trying to fight off the sleep that would soon take her. "I… have… to… prove…that… I… can…"

With that, she closed her eyes and went to sleep. Aridyn cleared off the table and picked her up bridal style and laid her down on it covering her with one of their school jackets as a blanket.

"Hey," Izuku said breaking the silence.

"What?"

"I say we should finish the project for her. That way she doesn't wake up and push herself again."

"Yeah...I guess" Aridyn rubbed the back of his neck. "It would make for good practice."

"Right! And we could also practice writing down research notes and spot improvements that could be made" Izuku pointed out.

"Well, when you put it that way. Let's get going!" Aridyn said.

Izuku put down the invention back where Mei had it, Aridyn looked around and managed to find some notes Mei had written down. The task they set for themselves proved to be arduous in the beginning, they wasted many hours trying to decipher the notes Mei had written.

"Shit, they look like the ravings of a madman in a Lovecraft novel," Aridyn commented.

"Hey, maybe that's the secret to where she gets all her ideas." Izuku jested.

After a while, they managed to make sense of the ramblings. As soon as they did, they started to work like clockwork. Each taking turns with the invention and the other with notes and writing down improvements that could be made. They became lost in the rhythm they had going, they began to understand why Mei would lose sleep, Inventing things was fun. So much fun that they lost track of anything outside their current task including what time it was.

* * *

Toshinori sat on the couch examining the room. The apartment was modest, with two bedrooms, one bathroom, a walk-in kitchen and a simple sitting room with a couch, coffee table and T.V.

"Ah, Mr. Toshinori the tea is ready." Inko walked out of the kitchen with a kettle in hand.

"Excellent! And please just call me Mr. Yagi if you'd prefer." He said with a smile

Inko walked over to the coffee table, two cups had already been set up, she poured the tea and set the kettle down. She sat down next to Toshinori and they both smiled and drank.

"So Mr. Yagi may I ask why you wanted to meet with me ?" Inko questioned, "Are the boys giving you trouble?"

"Not at all!" Toshinori shook his head with a grin. "They have been wonderful students. Though sometimes they get distracted in their 'conversations'."

"Oh! I should of figured that would be an issue." Inko rubbed the back of her head. "I swear they were both auctioneers in another life."

"It's not much of a problem. I have managed to listen in on a few occasions, I must say it is scary how much information they can process."

"That's what most people who meet them tell me!" Inko beamed with pride. "If they weren't so focused on being heroes they could have become professors or great scientists by now!"

Toshinori once again heard two laughs echo off in the distance. Inko noticed his face had a nervous expression on it.

"Oh don't worry! They would never give up on their dreams of being heroes…" Inko's voice turned somber. "...No matter who put them down."

Toshinori heard the remorse in her tone, he remembered what she had said when they had made their arrangement about how she had said something awful to them when they were young.

"You mustn't blame yourself." Toshinori looked at her with pity. "You were only trying to protect them."

"I know! But I can't help but think they feel like I've given up on them!"

"Nonsense!" Toshinori bellowed through a blood gush. "If they did they wouldn't of cared how you felt when I offered to train them."

"AHHHHH!"

Inko cried out in horror. Toshinori almost went into muscle mode to face the unknown threat. Thankfully he remembered just in time where he was.

"What! What is it!"

" ! You're bleeding!"

It took Toshinori a moment to process the words, he realized was not aware of his condition and that it acted up when he got excited. He then realized he was still standing there with blood running down his chin onto his shirt.

"Oh!" Toshinori exclaimed as he looked for something to wipe off the blood.

Inko saw him searching and thought about the dish rags in the kitchen. Toshinori looked towards her and noticed while she had her eyes on him a blue washrag gently floated its way over and landed in her hand. As soon as it landed in her hand she was roused from her thoughts.

"Ah! Here you go." She offered the rag to him.

"Thank you ." Toshinori wiped the blood from his shirt and mouth. "I must say that your quirk is pretty handy."

"Oh. It's nothing." Inko blushed. "Though do I need to call a doctor?"

"No. I'm fine." Toshinori waved off her concern. "It's a medical condition, nothing anyone can do about it."

"I'm sorry to hear that. But at least you aren't about to bleed out onto my carpet though." Inko chuckled.

"Yes, I'd hate to ruin your carpet. I've ruined enough shirts as it is." Toshinori retorted with a grin. "I'm curious. How powerful is your quirk?".

"Oh, I can only attract small objects."

"Just small objects? Have you tried it on anything larger?"

"Hmm." Inko drummed her fingers. "No. Not really. I was to busy learning in school and when I got out I was to busy raising the boys to see if I could. Aside from that, I wouldn't see the point since I've made use of it well enough anyways."

"Well…" Toshinori started. "If you could use it on larger objects you could become a great rescue hero!"

"Me! A hero! No, no, no. I could never be a hero. I don't have the temperament for it." Inko said flailing her arms in front of her.

"Why not?" Toshinori questioned.

"I'm just a stay-at-home wife…" Inko clenched her fist. "That's what my… Ex-husband told me."

The atmosphere of the room became downcast as the two sat in uncomfortable silence. Toshinori knew that changing the subject would not alleviate the mood but pressing the topic would make it worse. So he decided to take the middle option.

"If I may ask. How are you able to afford this place if you stay at home and you are divorced?"

Inko gave a huff and her expression turned sour. Toshinori flinched and hoped he hadn't incurred her wrath. She turned to the man and sighed and put on a more subdued expression.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't get mad at you. It's just…" Inko stared into her cup. "The subject of Him is still a rather tender for me."

"I apologize for asking. I didn't mean to dredge up bad memories." Toshinori bowed his head.

"No. Please don't apologize, you couldn't have known. Besides He hasn't been apart of our lives for almost 13 years."

_ "__That means he left when they were still 4. When they were dubbed quirkless…"_ Toshinori thought clenching his fist. _"__This family doesn't seem to catch a break." _

"Anyways." Inko roused Toshinori from his thoughts. "To answer your question. He was a businessman and he worked abroad most of the time. So when he filed for divorce we then came to the agreement that he would still support us financially since I couldn't due to having quit college to raise the boys."

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that." Toshinori shook his head pensively. "But if it means anything. I think you can be a hero."

"Thank you " Inko Blushed "Do you think I would be a good hero though?"

"Of course I do!" Toshinori looked at her with conviction. " If you were the one that raised those two boys to be so selfless, then I'd say you'd make an excellent hero."

" ! You know how to make a woman blush." Inko said trying to hide the red on her face. "Your wife is a very lucky person."

"Oh!" It was Toshinori's turn to blush. "I'm not married."

"Really!?" Inko gasped. "I'm sorry to assume I thought you were."

"Working for All Might hasn't given me much time for a social life." Toshinori scratched the side of his face. "Also. Have you seen me." He motioned his hands as if presenting himself. "I'm not exactly a looker."

"So? In this day and age, I don't think anyone is qualified to judge one's looks." Inko retorted.

_ "__How could anyone leave a woman like her?" _Toshinori questioned to himself.

" ?" Inko broke him from his thoughts

"Yes?"

"What time did you set for when the boys came home again?"

"Oh, it should 9:30 P.M. Why do you ask?"

"It's 11:30 ."

Toshinori became extremely aware of his surroundings. He then felt a buzzing in his pocket. He lifted it and saw the notifications. Kikai Hatsume had called 20 times and had texted him 50. Each text message became more excited as they went.

** These boys are still here. I thought you gave them a schedule. : Hatsume 9:30 P.M.**

** They're still here. I can't get their attention and Mei is passed out so she can't do anything. : Hatsume 10:30 **

** All Might these boys haven't left yet and they are tearing apart the workshop more than Mei. : Hatsume 11:00 P.M.**

** What have you brought upon my doorstep? : Hatsume 11:30 P.M.**

"Where did the time go." Toshinori mused. "It's been a while since I let myself get so distracted."

"It was nice though," Inko noted. "Our conversation, that is. It has been a while since I've just sat down and talked to someone."

"I have to agree." Toshinori concurred. "We'll have to do it again sometime."

"Of course!" Inko gave a warm smile. "My door is always open to you ."

"Thank you Ms. Midoriya. I'll keep that in mind." Toshinori nodded as he made his way to the door. "Now I must be off so I can fetch those two boys of yours."

"If it's not too much to ask. Could I also come along to make sure they are okay?" Inko prompted.

"You are their mother so I can't exactly deny your request." Toshinori chuckled. "And besides It would allow us to continue our conversation."

Inko blushed and grinned.

* * *

The drive over there was lively. With Inko telling stories of Izuku and Aridyn and how they would play heroes together, with her being a civilian and one of them playing a villain and the other being All Might. Toshinori laughed so hard that he thought he'd have to pull over, but after a while and many mouthfuls of blood later he managed to stay on the road and made it to their destination.

"My boys are here?" Inko said looking at the large building. "I hadn't realized it was so remote."

"The Hatsume's are the best in Japan," Toshinori explained. "They need privacy so no one steals their secrets."

As he said this a loud metallic clang rang out from the building.

"Also because of the noise complaints." Toshinori meekly said with a weak smile.

Inko almost rushed towards the building without a second thought, hoping her sons were alright. But she was stopped by Hatsume senior who in his hands held a large wrench.

"Who are you." He asked pointedly. "We don't appreciate strangers barging in, especially in the middle of the night."

"Ah! N-no, no, t-th-this i-is a big m-misunderstanding!" Inko spluttered waving her hands in front of herself.

"Stand down Otōsan." Toshinori sternly glared at the man. "We are here to pick up the boys."

"Who are you?" The pink-haired man asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"I'm the man All Might asked to train the boys."

"Huh. You don't look like much. But if you work with All Might that's good enough for me."

The Old man turned around and began to walk towards the building completely ignoring the crestfallen man and Inko comforting him with a pat on his back.

"Hurry up and try to get these boys out of here." He called back. "I've already got one trouble maker, I don't need two more."

They all made their way into the building. They were met with the sounds of ironworks and machinery emanating from the back.

"They are in the back," Hatsume said bluntly. "I've tried everything I could to get their attention."

"And?" Toshinori asked.

"Nothing," Hastume said defeated.

"Maybe I should try and get them," Inko interjected.

Another loud clang rang out from the back.

"Then you'd best get started," Hatsume said.

The group of three found their way to the workshop. Inko and Toshinori were met with a peculiar sight. Aridyn was sitting down at a work table scribbling down notes at a breakneck pace. Izuku was running back and forth from machine to machine with parts in hand and then returning to a device in the middle of the room and fiddled with it, only to move onto another machine. They watched as Aridyn finished up a note and placed it onto a large stack that had amassed next to him. He got up from his seat and headed to where Izuku was. They switched places without even uttering a word. Izuku then rushed to the table and began to scribble down notes at the same pace as his brother. While Aridyn was doing the same as Izuku was previously doing. In the middle of this was the oddest site, On a worktable laid a girl using one of their school jackets as a blanket fast asleep with a large smile on her face. Inko and Toshinori saw them repeat this process about 2 or 3 times it was almost like a dance. They were roused from their watching by the old man.

"I know it is a sight to see but I doubt you want to be here all night."

"R-right." Inko stuttered.

She walked forward and put a hand on Izuku's shoulder.

"Honey it's time to go."

"_If we had a different source of power then maybe we could…_" Izuku muttered to himself scribbling down his thoughts.

"Izuku, sweety it's past time you went to bed." Inko shook his shoulders. "It's a school night too."

"_Maybe we could find a way to replace the fan blades with thrusters…_" He continued to mumble to himself completely ignoring her.

"Izuku, if you don't stop now I'll ground you and your brother from video games for a month!" Inko threatened.

"_Perhaps we could also find a way to make them slimmer…_" He continued to write still lost in his thoughts

Inko found her attempt to coax Izuku to be a lost cause and she turned to Aridyn hoping she would find success there.

"Aridyn, it's way past supper and I made your favorite! And I know how you hate it when your steak gets cold." Inko persuaded.

"..." Aridyn was silent focused only on the piece of metal that he was sanding down on the grinder.

"Aridyn, if you don't come home now your going to miss that history documentary you were looking forward too!"

"..." He was still silent but he turned the machine off and picked up the piece and headed towards the device.

"That's enough!" Inko shouted angrily. "You boys come home right now or you are both grounded."

This did not stop either of them as Izuku continued to write and Aridyn fiddled with the device.

"Huh," Inko said with some surprise. "That usually works."

_"__I'd hate to see her when she's actually angry,"_ Toshinori said feeling a twinge of fear at her display.

"Well if that didn't work then I guess they are going to be like that for a while." The old man shrugged. "I got a couple of guest rooms you can stay in for the night. Since I don't know when they'll stop or where they live so I will leave it to you to drag them out in the morning."

"Right." Toshinori rubbed the back of his neck.

"You're staying to?" Inko looked at Toshinori. "I'd imagine you are busier than I am."

"Well, I'd be remiss of myself if I didn't scold these two for ignoring their mother." He said pointing at the two drones working. "Besides." He chuckled. "I am your ride home. And it wouldn't be heroic of me to leave a lady such as yourself stranded in such a remote spot."

Inko turned red at the words and laughed with him. They made their way to their separate rooms after wishing each a goodnight and went to sleep. The boys continued to work into the late hours of the night. They finally finished sometime before dawn. As soon as they did they both passed out slumping up against each other exhausted.

* * *

In the morning Mei woke up bright-eyed and well-rested. But she found herself confused as well.

_ "__What happened?"_ She thought as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. _"__Last I remember was blacking out…" _

She looked around and saw that the workshop was a mess, with metal shavings and metal chunks all over the place.

_ "__Oh crap!"_ She ran her hands through her hair. _"__Did I invent while blacked out again?! Dad is going to kill me!"_

She frantically looked around and hoped nobody was watching as she began to try and quietly leave the room and play it off as if she was in her room the entire time. She didn't get far as she tripped over something. She looked up and saw her two minions backs against each other, heads slumped over fast asleep.

_ "__What the…?"_ She eyed them with confusion. Then her memory came back to her. _"__Wait. They did this!?"_

She looked around again paying closer attention. She saw laying where she last left it, her baby in a state of completion. She walked up to it and picked it up.

_ "__It's not the best work."_ She thought examining it closely. _"__But I think it may work."_

She was about to put it down and wake them but something sticking to her invention caught her eye. It was a small note, she picked it up and read it.

_Mei, we decided after you passed out to finish up your work that way you wouldn't push yourself when you woke up… We may have gone a bit overboard while working but in our defense, we wanted to get it to your standard. Hope you like it._

_-The Midoriya Brothers_

_P.S.- We also wrote some ways we thought it could be improved, we hope you like them!_

_P.P.S.- Please for the love of God wake us up if you wake up in the morning we don't want to be late for school!_

_"__What The Hell!"_ She pouted. _"__I passed out and miss all the fun!"_

She then turned to the pile of notes and ran through them hungrily.

_"__Some many ideas for new babies!"_ She turned to the sleeping young men with a huge smile on her face. _"__These minions are the best!"_

She ran and grabbed the two boys and shook them violently.

"WAKE UP! NO MINIONS OF MINE ARE GOING TO BE CAUGHT SLEEPING ON THE JOB!" She bellowed.

The boys woke up instantly. After shaking them a few more time Mei finally put them down.

"Pretty sure we finished the job." Aridyn retorted. "Also good morning to you too."

"I see you found our notes," Izuku said rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "I hope we didn't mess up your invention."

"You didn't." Mei chimed "But it needs a few more touches and then it'll be complete."

"Everyone's a critic," Aridyn grumbled as he stretched. "I hope you liked the notes at least."

"Relax I think you guys did a great job!" She said patting him hard on the back. "Also those notes did help give me new ideas for new babies!" she beamed. "But first things first." She pointed at the boys. "You are going to clean this shop up! No minion of mine will leave this beautiful workshop in such a state."

"Seems fair. Since we did create a bit of a mess." Izuku gave a sheepish grin.

"And then..." She started with a wicked gleam in her eye. " You are going to help me test Our baby."

"Boys!" a voice rang through the room. "I thought I taught you better!"

All three turned around to see who the voice belonged to. Aridyn and Izuku sporting tomato-red faces over Mei's comment. They looked and saw three adults coming in from the front room. One was the extremely red angry face of their mother. And the other being the red embarrassed face of Toshinori. And the indifferent face of Hatsume senior.

"Wait! Mom hold on this is all…" The boys rambled trying to calm themselves.

"No! I can't believe you two! I thought I raised you better!" Inko fumed. "You both are so grounded! And that means no training for a month!"

Both boys at this point were on the ground again both red due to embarrassment, sleep deprivation, and shock

"Wait!" Mei shouted. "This is a big misunderstanding!"

"Y-yeah w-w-what M-mei said," Izuku said from the floor

"P-p-please c-c-continue Mei." Aridyn said from underneath Izuku.

"Yeah." Mei started. _"__Wait! Did they call me Mei!? ...Nevermind! Not Important!"_ She snapped from her thoughts. "When I said baby I was referring to my invention over there." She explained.

She pointed towards the pair of boots in the middle of the messed workshop. Inko took a second to process the information. When it clicked Inko looked embarrassed as the boys did. She immediately picked both up and held them in a bear hug.

"I'm so sorry boys! I'm sorry I didn't trust you! Forget everything I just said!" She rambled as she hugged them tighter.

"Mom…" both boys gasped as the slowly lost access to air. "Can't breathe…"

" I think you are about to kill the boys." Toshinori said sheepishly.

Inko heard his voice and looked down and realized she what she was doing. She released them and once again they crumpled to the ground red as humanly possible. As they caught their breaths Toshinori scolded them for ignoring their mother and making her worry saying that their punishment was that they were going to get an extra hard workout that day. After that, they cleaned the workshop as fast as they could and got ready for school. Before they left Mei stopped them.

"What is it Hatsume?" Both boys asked.

Mei suddenly hugged both boys tightly before retracting with a smile on her face.

"W-what was that for?" Aridyn blushed.

"I just wanted to thank you for helping me out by finishing my project!" She said merrily.

"I-It's the l-least we could d-do." Izuku stuttered blushing deeper than his brother.

"I know but you did it anyway." Mei smiled. "I also wanted you to know…" Her gaze became more mischievous. "I'm going to have you both working harder now!"

"Eh?" Both boys blinked.

"Yeah! If I had known you were capable of pulling an all-nighter I would have done this earlier.

"Do we get a say in this?" Aridyn smiled with hope.

"Nope." She glared at them with a smile.

"Well, at least our training will go faster... Right?" Izuku asked optimistically

"No Clue!" She bluntly put. "I just wanted to make more babies! And you two seem perfect to help me with the job!"

"_Man she doesn't beat around the bush about what she wants!_" Both boys looked at each other with wild-eyed expressions.

"Come on! It'll be fun!" Mei cheered. "What?" She asked sarcastically. "You don't trust me?" She shot them a wicked smile.

"Well I guess you are right, It'll be fun!" Izuku smiled. "And I trust you!"

"You haven't blown us up that much so…" Aridyn remarked. "I trust you." he smiled at her.

"_Wow, they trust me…? Just like that?_" Mei thought in surprise. "Well good! I hope you are prepared for this evening then." She gave them a thumbs up and a wide smile.

"Ughh! Don't remind us! We still have to deal with our physical workout." Both shivered.

After finishing up their conversation with Mei they got into Toshinori's truck and headed to school since they didn't have time to shower and eat breakfast.

* * *

It was the middle of the school day. The teacher was going on about something involving quirks and infrastructure. While Aridyn and Izuku would normally be paying attention, they couldn't that day, thanks to a mixture of sleep deprivation and dreaded anticipation of the day's oncoming workout.

_"__Nine more months of this!"_ Izuku complained to himself. _"__And we are only past month one!"_

_ "__Christ. I think I managed to pull my brain during yesterday's invention session."_ Aridyn rubbed his temples. _"__All Might wasn't joking when he said this would be hard!"_

"_Psst. Aridyn._" Izuku whispered.

"_What?_"

"_I've been thinking…_"

"_Glad one of us can after all the brain work last night._"

"_Shush! Anyways I've been thinking we've got nine months yeah?_"

"_Yeah what of it?_"

"_Well remember how Mei said she was going to step up our training with her?_"

Aridyn groaned, eliciting a few students to look at him, but they quickly went back to paying attention seeing nothing was wrong with him.

"_I don't need a reminder. Thanks._"

"_Well, that got me thinking I think we need to up our physical training as well._"

"_Why the hell do you wanna do that!_"

"_I was thinking that we'd be able to cut our time spent working out if we increased it._"

Aridyn thought about this for a second, much to his brain's displeasure. But he knew Izuku had a point.

"_Continue. I'm listening._"

"_Well since we have 273 days left … but that includes two or so days for recovery_" At this point, Izuku started to mutter. "_That only leaves us with 91 days of actual physical workout time. So I was thinking if we added five hours between morning and after we leave Mei's at night we would have 455 hours total of working out time._"

"_We can't handle that garbage cleanup in time with just simple strength training. Our whole bodies need to be ready for a job like that._" Aridyn joined in the muttering. "_It's all to train our bodies to adapt and deal with any situation._"

"_Damn. this is a crash course in heroics._" Izuku muttered in response.

"_Besides It's not like All Might is gonna watch over us at all hours, so we'll never pull it off without some self-training on the side._"

"_Right. So we've got to figure out how to shave some time off our sleeping schedules._"

"_Except that might have the opposite effect of what we want._" Aridyn pointed out.

At this point, the whole class had ground to a halt and all the students and the teacher were staring in dismay at the two boys as they muttered to each other. The teacher after finally realizing how much time was being wasted watching the spectacle used his quirk to extend his arms and knock both boys on the head to get their attention.

"Boys it's nice that you want to improve yourselves but please save it for outside the class."

_ "__Shit!" _Both boys thought. _"__There is still studying for the entrance exams as well!"_

after the teacher got their attention the whole class was laughing at their pathetic display.

"Those idiots still think they can get into U.A.?" a Student chuckled.

"Those two are deranged, Huh?" another asked.

"Fucking creepy if you ask me."

Everyone was commenting on their mutterings, all except for Katsuki Bakugo who looked out the window disinterested at the scene and was in the middle of quiet contemplation.

_ "__Those two assholes still don't see that they're gonna die if they continue? Dickheads probably think they are better than me now too. Just add another reason they piss me off."_

** Thus began our self-training program!**

** I still can't believe you talked me into it!**

* * *

**Authors Notes: So Needless to say, writing original stuff is a bloody headache and slightly nerve-wracking. also I had to do some math to actually measure how much workout time they had which was a bitch. But it was fun. Another part of the writing process was just me fretting about the place worrying that I wrote a fucking Gary Stu self-insert. Let me make it clear. That is not my intention, and never will be my intention. If you see me going down that road though please for the love of God tell me so I can fix that shit! Anyways aside from that worry on my side, I hope you enjoy the chapter and tell me what you think about the relationships and dialogue cause I don't want to make them seem forced or one-dimensional. As always I am open to feedback, suggestions, and any questions you may have! until next time! Cheers!**


	5. Chapter 4- Building and Breaking things

It had been a week since they made what some people would consider a sadomasochistic death pact. They had managed to balance it well with their schedule and hadn't felt any different except maybe a bit more tired, but they assumed no one noticed. They were wrong.

It was the end of the day, students were either hanging out in the classroom or filing out ready to hang out with their friends for the rest of the day. Aridyn was busy packing up his stuff and Izuku was doing his daily ritual of checking the Hero News Network for what heroics went on for the day. Aridyn was about finished when his phone rang. He looked down to see who it was and was surprised to see the contact on his screen.

_Mei Hatsume: Inventor Extraordinaire_

_"__When the hell did she put herself in my phone!?" _He thought.

He pressed the receive button and put the phone to his ear.

"Hello?" He answered hesitantly.

"AH, MINION IT IS GOOD THAT YOU ANSWERED!" The feminine voice yelled from the other side.

The unexpected loudness of her voice almost caused him to drop his phone but he managed to keep hold of it just barely.

"Damn it Hatsume! Do you have to yell?" He said holding his phone an arm's length away and tried to rub the ringing from his ear.

"YES!" Mei replied. "ONE OF MY BABIES ACTED UP AND EXPLODED SO ALL I CAN HEAR IS RINGING!"

At this point, the remaining students were now staring at the quirkless boy with a curious glance all wondering who wanted to talk to a nobody like him.

"Of course." He said to himself rolling his eyes. "Only Hatsume."

"ANYWAYS I WANTED TO LET YOU KNOW THAT TODAY'S TRAINING WILL BE A LITTLE SHORTER SINCE I CAN'T HEAR ANYTHING!"

"Alright sounds good." He replied. "Please don't do anything to make it worse though. Yeah?"

"WHAT? YOU STILL WANT TO WORK?" Mei asked confused. "DON'T WORRY THERE IS STILL PLENTY OF WORK TO DO.

"I… Just…" He started. "No… We'll see you later Hatsume."

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Mei shouted.

He ended the call immediately. He looked around and saw most people still left in the classroom staring at him and whispering to themselves.

"Great." He rolled his eyes. "Just what we needed. More ammo for them to shoot us with." He sighed unamused.

"I assume you heard what she said?" Aridyn asked his brother.

He waited for a few moments and received no reply. He turned to see what Izuku was doing and found him mumbling to himself scrolling through the news.

"_So it seems Mt. Lady is making more headlines ...Good to see Kamui Woods still has the spotlight though…_" Izuku mumbled to himself.

"Yo! Earth to Izuku." Aridyn said Karate chopping the top of his head.

"Eep!" Izuku squeaked.

"I take it that you didn't hear the conversation?"

"Not exactly." Izuku said, "All I heard was shouting and assumed it was Kacchan yelling at someone so I kind of just droned it out."

"Man I wish I could do that." Aridyn chuckled. "But no Hatsume called."

"When did she give you her contact info?" Izuku asked.

Aridyn put a hand on his brother's shoulder

"You see the thing is…" He began. "She never gave it to me. It was just there on my phone."

"Then How…" Izuku gave him a confused look.

"Before you even ask. I don't even have a clue. Hell, I'm sure she managed to snake her way onto your phone as well."

Izuku quickly tapped on his phone screen and soon had a look of pure shock and fear.

"Let me guess." Aridyn deadpanned.

"How…"

"At this point, I think it's best not to question how or why she does things."

"Anyways what did she want?"

"Oh yeah! She said that today's training is going to be short because Hatsume was being Hatsume and something blew up."

"Classic Hatsume." Izuku smiled

"Almost as good a Katsuki at blowing things up." Aridyn smirked, "Anyways let's get going."

As they started to walk out of the classroom a pair of hands grabbed the back of their collars and pulled them back in. The boys tried to fight back but were met with a quick explosion to the neck knocking any fight they had out of them. They looked up to see their assailant was and they were met with the face of Katsuki fuming with rage.

"Deku… Ari…" He growled.

"K-Ka-Kacchan!" Izuku flinched.

"Katsuki. What is it this time?" Aridyn looked at the explosive boy with exasperation.

"SHUT IT!" Katsuki barked. "YOU BOTH ARE GOING TO EXPLAIN WHAT THE HELL YOU TWO HAVE BEEN DOING!"

"Wha-what do you mean?" Izuku feigned ignorance.

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT CRAP DEKU! I KNOW YOU BOTH ARE STILL TRYING TO BE HEROES!"

"Alright fine! Yes, we've been training to be heroes!" Aridyn shot Katsuki a glare. "What else is new!"

"It's obvious that not only did you not learn anything from that sludge monster! It also made you think you're both better than me now huh?!"

"W-w-what?! Kacchan No! We don't think we are better than anyone!" Izuku flailed his arms defensively.

"Well, It's obvious to me that I've got to finish the lesson that sludge bastard started," Katsuki said giving them a wicked grin.

"Fine." Aridyn huffed resigned to what would come next. "Can I at least make a call? I got to let some people know that we're going to be late."

Katsuki just looked at them and smiled wickedly. Aridyn realized he just made a big mistake. He watched as Katsuki managed to keep a single hand aimed at them and the other snatched both phones from them with relative ease.

"It's obvious I've gotten nothing through those thick skulls of yours," Katsuki said eyeing the phones. "So maybe this will get the message across."

Katsuki then gripped the phones hard and used his quirks multiple times rendering the phones to a pile of scrap and bits. Katsuki turned to look at them. They both had a shocked look on their faces.

_"__Good That should hopefully get them to give up on this suicide mission."_ Katsuki thought in triumph. _"__And maybe knock those egos of theirs down a peg!"_ He snorted. "Now, I want you both to give up on this hero shit! And next time that bitch tries to contact you tell her you're not available!"

Katsuki didn't have time to blink, the next thing he knew both boys had their hands around his collar. Aridyn had a look of pure rage, Izuku had a look of defiance that Katsuki had never seen before.

_"__What the hell!? When did they grow spines!?" _He questioned in surprise.

"Someone told us…" Izuku started. "That we could be heroes! So no! We won't quit the hero shit! not now when someone believes in us!" He stared at his childhood friend.

"And Katsuki…" Aridyn growled. "Call anyone we care about a bitch again." He glared at the unstable blond. "I will not hesitate to beat the shit out of you, even if you grind me to a pulp. That is a promise."

Katsuki was too shocked to even notice when the two let him go or when they grabbed their phones and ran.

_ "__They actually stood up to me!? Something strange is going on with them..."_ Katsuki dusted his collar, and just stood there in the now empty classroom. _"__And I don't know how to feel about that."_

"HOLY SHIT! HOW DID WE GET AWAY WITH THAT?!" Aridyn freaked running down the street.

"I DON'T KNOW! BUT THE SOONER WE GET TO HATSUMES THE BETTER!" Izuku yelled running past Aridyn.

"HOW WILL THAT HELP US!?"

"IT WON'T BUT WHEN HE KILLS US THERE WILL AT LEAST BE WITNESSES!"

They ran the entire way to Mei's place, many bystanders reported that day about two hooligans with speed quirks screaming and shouting in fear at some non-existent threat that was chasing them.

** Quite honestly I thought I heard explosions the entire we ran.**

** It was probably just your brain frying from the fact you defied Katsuki.**

* * *

Mei was sitting outside having been banned from the workshop by her father until the boys got there. But she knew that was going to be a while so she just loitered her time away by just staring at the sky.

_ "__Ughh this stinks…"_ She groaned to herself. _"__How was I supposed to know overcharging a generator would make it explode!?"_

She looked up at the clouds and began to imagine shapes out of them, Most if not all were new babies she could make. After a while, though she began to get a migraine.

_ "__Dad should know by now I get major headaches when I get too many ideas."_ She rubbed her temples._ "__This has to qualify as a form of torture."_

She finally stopped looking at the sky when the pounding in her head got to be too much. She decided the best course was to just look out from the driveway to see if the guys were about there yet.

_ "__Geez, it's either endless ideas or endless boredom."_ She rolled her eyes.

She grabbed her phone and checked to see what time it was. As she did, she also looked at her background photo and saw it was the hoover shoes that she had made or she should say they had made. She began to reminisce on the memory of when she woke up and found them asleep and the device completed.

_ "__To think that after a few months they are almost as good as me!"_

Then she remembered when they tested the boots. That was not a good day, to say the least.

_ "__Almost… But who knows? maybe in a few more months, they'll be on my level!"_

She looked at the picture on her phone again, smiled and remembered what they had said to her before they left

_"__They trust me as well... "_ She thought. _"__I guess that means we're friends?"_

Before she could even continue down her line of thought a sight caught her eye.

Down the driveway she saw a large cloud of dust, she watched it for a few moments and saw it was getting closer.

"Whaaaa…?" She stared at it in total confusion.

She used her eyes and zoomed in on the two dark figures that were at the center of the cloud and was surprised by what she saw. Her two minions… No her friends running like madmen with a look of absolute terror plastered to their faces.

_ "__Huh? Wonder what's got them so worked up?" _She rubbed her chin.

It didn't take long for the two young men to make their way up the driveway.

"Hey gu-" Mei started.

"INSIDE BEFORE HE FINDS US!" Izuku shrieked diving through the workshop door.

"WE NEED TO BARRICADE THE DOORS!" Aridyn cried. "COME ON MEI THERE IS NO TIME TO LOSE!"

Mei didn't have time to react as Aridyn then grabbed her and held her under the fold of his arm like a plank of wood. They all made it inside the workshop and locked the door behind them.

"Uh, guys wha-" Mei asked.

"SHHH!" Izuku clapped a hand on her mouth.

They all sat there for what felt like forever, Both of them looked as if they had a date with the grim reaper. Mei was just confused and didn't know what was going on. Mei managed to get one of her arms out of Aridyn's grip on her and tapped Izuku to have him take his hand off her mouth.

"OH!" Izuku blushed. "Sorry didn't realize I was doing that."

Aridyn at Izuku and wondered who he was talking to and he followed where he was looking and saw Mei sandwiched between his arm and torso. It took him a few seconds to realize what he was doing.

"Holy Shit!" He turned crimson as he dropped the girl. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" He bowed his head repeatedly

"Oh relax!" Mei waved a dismissive hand. "I do that to you two all the time! So it seems fair that you did the same to me sooner or later."

Izuku cheeks flushed and looked at his brother, only to see him red as the devil and his head lost in a cloud of steam that billowed from his ears. Mei walked over to the door that they had run through and opened it expecting to find something but only saw her driveway and a clear sky.

"So…" Mei started to ask. "What were you guys running from?"

"That!" Izuku smiled sheepishly. "Oh. It was nothing. just a…"

Izuku turned to Aridyn and looked at him with desperation.

"A rabid dog!" Aridyn blurted. "Yeah! A big old rabid dog! We thought it was chasing us! Right Izuku!?"

"Yeah!"

Mei just looked at the boys with an inquisitive glance. It made them nervous.

"So there is no reason to dwell on it!" Aridyn laughed almost sounding like he was impersonating All Might.

"Right! let's just get busy inventing!" Izuku joined in.

Mei continued to just stare at them. As socially inept as she was, she knew something was up.

"Both of you and I know I'm not that good with people." Mei frowned. " But even I can tell you're lying."

They both stopped laughing. She walked up to them with a stern glare and arms folded.

"Now tell me what happened."

She looked at their faces and saw two expressions she was familiar with. Izuku had a despondent look. The look on Aridyn's face was cold and dour. She was familiar with both looks.

"I-it's nothing." Izuku dismissed. "Let's just get to work."

Mei would have normally jumped at the chance to get back to inventing, something was telling her that she shouldn't.

"No, it's not nothing." She pointed at them. "I haven't seen you two like this before. And as your friend, I think it's my job to fix this?" She stated more as a question than a statement.

"You aren't gonna let this go are you?" Aridyn remarked.

"I don't know the meaning of those words!" She beamed.

The brothers just looked at each other and sighed and shrugged knowing wasn't lying when she said she didn't know the meaning of letting something go. They reached into their pockets and pulled out the bent metal and circuitry that was formerly their phones. Mei looked at the scrap and was confused, to say the least.

"This is what you guys are upset about?" Mei poked at the debris. "I don't see why this would make you two run in fear."

"That…That's not it." Izuku drummed his forefingers. "It's how they got that way."

"Kats- Someone At school overheard our conversation…" Aridyn explained. "they didn't like what they heard. They confronted us and destroyed our phones trying to send a message."

"So that's how your phones became rubbish," Mei interjected.

"Yeah…" Aridyn rubbed the back of his neck. "they then called you a bitch and demanded that if you were to contact us again to ignore you."

"Pfft. Please." Mei rolled her eyes. "I've been called worse than that. But that doesn't explain why you were running like lunatics."

"That…" Izuku sheepishly grinned. " We kind of stood up to them for the first time in a while and when they didn't start beating us up immediately. We kind of just ran for our lives hoping they wouldn't catch us."

"What!? Why would anyone want to beat my two minions up!" Mei gasped.

"It's because… we basically don't…" Izuku hesitated. "We don't…"

"We are quirkless!" Aridyn interjected out of frustration. "Now this is the part where you laugh at us and call us worthless!" He growled.

"Why would I do that though?" Mei asked confused.

"That's what everyone else does." Izuku lamented.

"I don't see why." Mei shrugged. "You guys are pretty great in my opinion."

_ "__Wait she thinks we are great?"_ Both boys were surprised by the praise.

"Just because you don't have quirks doesn't mean you're worthless." Mei continued. "Look at how smart you guys are!" She pointed at the stack of notes and designs on a worktable. "I mean, would a worthless person also be able to build so many beautiful babies!" She pointed at the mountain of devices that they had made with her during their time there. She closed her eyes and puffed up her chest in pride."So whoever calls you worthless don't know shit! You two are some of the best minions… No best friends anyone would be lucky to have!"

_ "__She really considers us friends…"_ The brothers could feel tears prick at their vision.

Mei felt two hands on her shoulders, she opened up her eyes and saw the two faces of her friends as tears rolled down their faces.

_ "__Oh, man did I say something wrong!"_ She fretted. _"__Man I thought I was doing this comforting thing right!"_

"Thank you." Aridyn smiled. "You are the greatest friend and inventor anyone could ask for."

"You are pretty smart and amazing too."Izuku beamed. "Though I do think some of Aridyn is rubbing off on you."

"Hey!"

Mei felt her heart clench at their praise. She didn't know why, but it felt good.

_"__I wonder what that was…" _She puzzled. _"__I'll just ask dad about it later."_

"So Hatsume. What are we gonna work on today?" Izuku changed the subject.

"Well…" Mei drummed a finger on her lips. "I was going to have you guys help me test out a mini power generator… But it blew up!"

She wasn't looking at them but she could feel the stares on her. She turned around and then looked down at the mound of scrap they each had placed on the table. Aridyn and Izuku could have sworn they saw her eyes glow faintly.

"But I think I'll come up with something to substitute that! Now on an unrelated note. Can I see those phone parts?!"

They felt a cold sweat roll down their brows.

Turns out instead of spending a short time there they spent more time there than they usually did. But none of them minded, after the pep talk from Mei they were pumped and ready to work. Though they were confused when Mei just pushed some blueprints on them and then went off on her own with their scraps of phones for the rest of the time. As they began to leave Mei called out to them.

"What's up Hatsume?" Izuku asked.

"I just wanted to let you guys know that you shouldn't worry about replacing your phones!"

"Really?"

"Yep!" Mei cheered. "I'm gonna make them for you!"

"Wow! That's amazing Hatsume thanks!"

"Why though?" Aridyn asked.

"Well…" She drummed her fingers "While I was working I kind of realized it was my fault that they got destroyed in the first place…"

"No." Aridyn looked at her. "Don't blame yourself for what someone else did."

"So…" Izuku interrupted before things got dour. "When should we expect them to be done?"

"Let's see…" Mei began counting her fingers. "If all goes according to plan, they should be done by the sixteenth."

"Damn." Aridyn snapped his fingers. "Just one day off."

"Eh?" Mei eyed him confused. "What do you mean?"

"Our birthdays are on the fifteenth and nineteenth. So to make things simpler we just celebrate them on the seventeenth since it's in the middle."

_ "__Birthday huh?"_ Mei pondered.

They again could have sworn they saw her eyes faintly light up.

"Well then!" She exclaimed, "That's given me a new idea!"

"And that is?" Izuku asked.

"I'm still gonna make your phones. But…" She paused. "I'm going to make them even bigger and better than ever before! As a birthday gift to you guys!"

"Wow, Hatsume! Are you sure?" Izuku sweated. "You just making it is already a great gift."

"Ignore him." Aridyn waved off Izuku's hesitance. "I know you'll make something great."

"Thanks, guys." She blushed for some reason. "Also before you leave one more thing."

"Yeah?" Inquired Aridyn.

"We are friends right?"

"Yeah of course we are." Both boys replied in unison

She felt the same feeling from earlier.

_ "__Jeez, what is that? I swear if I'm getting sick."_

"Well since we are friends you guys can call me Mei."

"A-are you sure?" Izuku hesitated.

"Yep! I've never been one for formality anyways!"

"Understatement of the century." Aridyn jested.

"Well okay Hatsu- Mei." Izuku stuttered. "F-feel free to call us by our first names as well."

"Okay!" She cheered. "Question… What are your first names?"

The facepalms they gave could be heard from a mile away.

** I sometimes wonder how someone so smart can be so forgetful.**

** I sometimes still feel that facepalm, that shit hurt.**

* * *

They had left and Mei was busy tinkering away at the project she set out for herself. She was getting frustrated by it since her usual method of going at it full guns-a-blazing wasn't cutting it and she wanted to make sure it worked perfectly.

_ "__Damn it! I've got to make sure I get this right! Even if I have to pull an all-nighter."_

She was so occupied that she didn't hear her father shouting nor him stomping into the workshop.

"Mei." Her father huffed. "I've been calling you for dinner for the past fifteen minutes!"

"Not now!" She hissed. "I'm busy working on my greatest baby yet!"

"Mei." He grumbled. "How many times do I have to tell you-"

"I know, I know!" She put down the screwdriver. "But I want... No, I have to make sure it's perfect!"

"Why? You've never been one to be afraid of failing."

"Because I'm making them for my friends and I don't want them to be disappointed by it."

"You mean those two boys?"

"Yeah Aridyn and Izuku."

The old man was surprised by the fact that she knew their first names.

"Why would you think they would be disappointed in what you make?"

"Because they think I'm amazing and smart and if I don't give it my all then they'll…" She trailed off.

"Mei." Hatsume senior chuckled. " If they think that then I don't think you have anything to worry about."

"What do you mean?" she cocked her eyebrow.

"If they think you're amazing then I'm pretty sure they would be amazed by what you make."

"I guess…" She pondered. "But I still want to give it my all!"

"Okay, okay." He held his hands up defensively. "But I don't think they would appreciate that you went overboard and pushed yourself again."

"No, you're right." She huffed.

"Tell you what. I'll help you out with this project that way you don't push yourself and I can thank them."

"Thank them? Why?" She looked at him puzzled.

"For being my daughter's first friends." He smiled

Her eyes lit up and she smiled and hugged him. She then ran off towards where dinner was waiting for her.

_ "__It seems my girl is starting to grow up."_ He chuckled to himself. _"__I wonder which one is going to steal her away from me."_

"Hey, dad!" She shouted from the other room. "I was wondering something."

"Yes?"

"Earlier. When I was talking to both of the boys I got this strange feeling in my chest! I was wondering if you know what that was! Or if I'm getting sick!"

It took a few seconds for the older man to process the question. He could have sworn he heard glass break somewhere.

_"__BOTH!?"_ His eyes shot wide open. _"__ALL MIGHT! WHERE THE HELL DID YOU FIND THESE BOYS?!"_

* * *

Aridyn and Izuku were running down the street busy doing their own personal training. They had been running since they left Mei's place. The sun had long since gone down and the street lamps had come on and they still kept running. They finally took a break after what seemed like a few hours.

"So." Aridyn huffed exhausted. "What do you think Mei is going to actually make?"

"I don't know," Izuku responded. " I think Hatsu- Mei is going to just remake our phones and give them a few upgrades."

"Heh! still stuck on formalities?" Aridyn snorted. "Ever the perfect gentleman." His tone dripping with sarcasm.

"Hey!" Izuku complained. "You know I'm not that comfortable with being informal."

"Relax! I'm just teasing." Aridyn smirked. "Anyways. Back to the question at hand. You and I know Mei well enough that she isn't going to just give them a slight tweak."

"So what did you have in mind?" Izuku laughed.

"I dunno really. Maybe she will try and make our phones into cyborg enhancements! Have our eyes replaced with cameras and wires!" He chuckled.

"You don't actually think that do you." Izuku sweat nervously.

"Pfft. No." Aridyn snorted. "I have no idea what she is going to do. Though if I told her that idea I'm sure she would find a way to do it."

The boys felt a shiver go down their spine as a distant cackle was heard.

"I think we've been resting long enough!" Izuku looked around nervously.

"I think you're right!" Aridyn shot up. "Time to go!"

"Speaking of time. Any idea how long we've been going?"

"No. I don't have a watch and we don't have phones."

They sat there in silence for a moment, until it suddenly hit them.

"OH CRAP! WE MIGHT BE PAST CURFEW! MOM IS GOING TO KILL US" They screamed at each other in unison.

"The last one home gets punished!" Aridyn screeched as he shot off running.

"Hey! No fair! And we don't even know if we are late!" Izuku cried running after him.

"I'm not gonna risk it!" Aridyn called back.

Toshinori sat in the Midoriya's living room sipping his tea, Listening intently to Inko's story.

"You should have seen them." Inko gushed. "They would always take turns playing the hero and villain. The hero always being All Might of course, and the villain whoever he had recently faced. I would be the person needing rescue and one of the boys stood guard. And every time I called out for help one of them would come bursting through the door yelling 'I am here!' and every time the hero would win!"

Toshinori burst into laughter and smiled at Inko.

"Those boys really want to be heroes." He chuckled. _"__I am so going to use this for blackmail!"_

"Without a doubt!" Inko smiled. "Oh! Have I told you abo-"

She was cut off by a sudden ruckus coming from outside. Both adults sat and listened intently wondering what it was. Toshinori listened and realized it was getting closer and closer to the door. He got up from his spot and slid in front of where Inko was to protect her and almost transformed until he heard who was making the noise.

"Get back here you cheating son of a bitch!" a familiar voice shouted.

"It's not cheating it's called a tactical advantage! You always carry your bookbag in one hand. All I had to do was reach and pull back!" Another voice answered back.

"Oh is that how it is!" Aridyn retorted. "Well, I can play that game too!"

There was a shout and then a thud.

"Leapfrog Motherfucker!" Aridyn replied.

"Now that was cheating!" Izuku yelled.

"No, it wasn't! It was a tactical advantage!" Aridyn mocked. "Your book bag is so bulky and firmly on your back, it made for the perfect launchpad!"

The commotion got closer and closer until finally, Aridyn came bursting through the door.

"Yes! I win" He cheered.

"Only because you cheated!" Izuku grumbled as he walked in.

"Hmph. Pot meet Kettle!" Aridyn retorted.

"Ahem," Toshinori spoke up getting their attention.

They looked away from each other and saw the bemused faces of Toshinori and their mother who was standing next to him.

"All Mi-" Izuku started before receiving an elbow from his brother.

"Mr. Yagi… What are you doing here?" Aridyn asked surprised.

"Well! Uh…" Toshinori faltered having been put on the spot.

"He has been coming over for the past few months now and we've been chatting and getting to know each other," Inko answered for him.

"Really now!" Izuku gave Toshinori a curious glance.

"Getting to know one another eh?" Aridyn shot Toshinori a wry smile.

Both adults blushed at this.

"No, no, no it's nothing like that young Aridyn!" Toshinori blushed and spat out some blood.

"Could of fooled us." Aridyn chuckled.

"What are you both doing home so early?" Inko quickly changed the subject to spare her and Toshinori.

It was now the brothers' turn to get sheepish.

"Well we couldn't tell what time it was and we didn't have a watch on us" Aridyn gave an uneasy grin.

"I thought you two had phones." Toshinori looked at them quickly.

"About that…" Aridyn trailed off.

"Our phones might have gotten destroyed." Izuku blurted out.

"What! How!" Both adults asked in shock.

"Well-" Izuku started.

"It was an accident at the workshop!" Aridyn chimed in.

Izuku shot a surprised look at Aridyn who just stared back and only gave a brief nod.

"And they were kind of destroyed…" He paused. "But don't worry! Mei said she was going to build some new ones!"

"Yeah!" Izuku smiled. "And I think Mei will build them to last this time!" He turned to his brother with a mischievous look on his face. "Maybe then butterfingers here won't let them get destroyed next time."

"Oh, you son of a-" Aridyn looked at the brother that was dead to him.

"Language!" Inko warned.

"Sorry, mom." Aridyn mumbled.

"Anyways!" Izuku spoke up. "Since we are already home we are going to go study and finish up some homework." He grabbed his brother's collar. "So we will let you get back to your chat! We will see you tomorrow !"

With that, he walked off into his room dragging his brother behind him and the door closed behind him.

** I consider us even**

** You threw me under the bus in my own lie.**

** And you cheated.**

** You are never going to let that go, are you!?**

* * *

The two adults stood there still staring at the empty hallway until Toshinori broke the silence.

"Well, that happened." Toshinori chuckled.

"You'll have to forgive them." Inko shook her head. "They can be a bit much sometimes."

"Certainly." Toshinori laughed. "But at the same time, they are two fine young men!"

"That they are." Inko chimed.

"I think I should get going!" Toshinori huffed.

"Already? I was hoping you'd stay a little longer." Inko said only adding to her already tomato red face.

"Yes I'm must go. As much as I'd like to stay." Toshinori sighed. "But I'm sure we will get the opportunity to talk again soon."

"I look forward to it." Inko smiled.

"Also before I leave. Have you given thought to my offer?"

She stood there deep in thought and after a bit, she finally spoke.

"I am going to need a little more time to think." She sighed.

"Please take all the time you need it is a big decision to make."

"Thank you, Mr. Yagi."

"Don't mention it Ms. Midoriya I'll see you later." He smiled at her and then walked out of the apartment out into the cool night air. He looked up to the moon still smiling.

_"__Who would've thought finding a successor would turn out to be so interesting."_

**Authors Notes: Sorry for the wait, I sometimes get sidetracked with other things. Anyways I hope you guys enjoy it and I hope that I'm not progressing the relationships to fast since I want them to feel natural and not contrived and forced. Let me know. As always I am open to suggestions, feedback, and any and all questions you may have! Until next time! Cheers!**


	6. An Update

**So yeah Remember when I said I get distracted easily... I wasn't lying. Turns out when trying to get ideas and concepts from video games It is very easy to get sucked into them. Also, I am happy to report that Destiny 2 is still a fun game (Ponder whether or not this information will be important down the line for the story. Also I might actually write a story for that series later.) I'm sure some of you will be upset by the fact that this update isn't another chapter and for that I am sorry. But This is also to let those of you who actually like reading this know that I haven't given up on this story since I do enjoy writing it. and that the next chapter is being written but It might take some time since something about it isn't satisfactory to me and also I'm a lazy bastard who gets distracted easily. I hate leaving things unfinished and I thought it was in your right to know why It has been so long since the last update so yeah... Either way thanks for sticking with me (If you do.) and thank you for reading. Cheers! (Also when the new chapter comes out I will remove this Addendum)**


End file.
